Could Things Get Worse
by ForgottenEnchantment
Summary: Kiara joins sky high after an order from a certain professor. What will happen when she gets in the way of a certain hot head and his bratty girlfriend. What happens when her past comes back to haunt her? First fanfiction, give me credit...
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl

_**A/N: Hello, this is totally my first fanfiction so, Please at least give me SOME credit.**_  
_**I know some people may be a little off-character, but hey, no one said you had to read it!**_  
_**I hope you enjoy::**_

The alarm went off. Kiara slammed her hand down hard onto the buzzing, annoying sound maker. Groaning, she threw her blankets off and climbed out of bed, walking to her adjoining bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror before her eyes widened. '_Yikes_' she thought as she turned around to open her shower doors, turning the hot water on. She stripped down to her bare skin before stepping into the steaming water.

The hot water soothed her and woke her up out of her sleepy haze. After washing her body and hair, she shut the water off and slid out. Almost instantly, the water on her body and hair had dried. She plugged in her straightener before getting to work. She looked in her mirror as she straightened the last bit of her hair, biting her lip in determination to get it in long straight locks of gorgeous brown hair. Her blue eyes showed her eagerness for her first day of school. After she was done, she examined herself in the mirror. '_Not bad._' She threw her black skinny jeans on before pulling her white uggs on over them. She pulled on a black, tight fitting sweatshirt on. As she finished dressing herself, she put her phone in her pocket and walked out her door, down the stairs, and out the front door after locking it.

She trudged her way down the sidewalk to the "Bus Stop". She glanced up to see a certain ginger with lots of green on, and someone who looked like they got dressed by Captain America.  
She quickly recognized them. "Kiara!" The ginger ran up to her and nearly tackled her to the ground with a hug. "Whoa whoa, Layla get off! You're going to kill me!" Layla let go before taking a step back. Kiara dusted herself off before smiling at her childhood best friend. Then,  
the kid who looked like he got dressed by C.A. cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry Will! This is Kiara Danvers, my long time best friend to whom which you never knew about because she didn't want me to tell anyone!"

Will eyed Kiara with distrust. 'Ah,' Kiara thought '_this must be Will Stronghold, the son of The Commander and Jetstream. No wonder why he looks like he was dressed by Captain America._  
_I wonder if they even m-_' The sound of Laylas voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "So, are you ready for your first day?" Kiara shook her head, looking down at her feet. "Definitely not."  
Layla smiled. "You're gifts are rare, you'll be accepted if thats what you're worried about."

Kiara laughed. "No! That's not what I'm worried about Mother Earth, I just am not used to new schools." Layla nodded. "Yeah that's understandable." Will still eyed her with suspicion.  
Kiara pulled her hair up into a messy bun before putting her hood up. "Ready for your sophomore year, softies?" Layla laughed. "Hey, at least I'm not old like you!" Kiara raised a brow, keeping a straight face. "I'll haunt you when I die then." Layla just laughed harder before Kiara broke out into a laughing fit.

Will shook his head. '_Am I the only mature one around here?_' A bright yellow bus pulled up and the doors opened, revealing a certain bus driver named Ron Wilson. "Hey Stronghold, I know this is a Freshman bus, but I'll give you a ride." Will smiled but declined him. "No thanks Ron, We will follow you to school." Ron nodded before turning his head to Kiara. "Need a ride,  
Freshie?" Kiara shook her head, smiling slightly. "I'm a Senior, and no thanks, I'll fly." Ron nodded and closed the doors before taking off. Kiara turned to see Layla laughing and Will smirking. "Do I look as young as a Freshman?" Layla nodded before Will picked her up. Making sure noone was looking, he took off into the sun lit sky. '_I guess that could be a good thing.._'  
Kiara sighed and followed Will into the sky.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Kiara flew beside Will and Layla, she looked down at the passing streets far below.  
The bus started to drive off of a unfinished interstate. A sign went down as it passed it as it drove off of the edge. It morphed into a rocket bus ship type thingie! Kiara smirked at the sight and sound of the screaming Freshmen. '_Freshmen.._' She thought with disbelief, shaking her head. The bus flew away from the party of three. Will looked over at Kiara before gaining speed and going after the bus. Kiara sighed lightly before going after Will, quickly passing him and the bus. She headed off to the mysterious flying school for 'gifted' youngsters.

After waiting for at least 5 minutes, she seen Captain America and Mother Earth flying towards her. Smiling, she got up from letting her legs dangle off of the edge of the schools grounds. Will landed and Layla fixed her hair, walking towards Kiara. She grabbed her arm and walked towards the building. Something grabbed ahold of Kiara's ankle and nearly tripped her.  
She turned and glared at the retracting arm. She growled to herself at the sight of Lash and turned back to walk up the steps with Layla.

Layla looked over at Will before whispering, "Why are they out of Jail, let alone back in this school.." Will shrugged and ascended the stairs with the two girls. Walking into the building, Layla said goodbye to Will before he headed to his first class. A quick smooch.  
'_Yuck._' Kiara shook her head at the lovebirds. Layla smiled. "What? We need to get you to the front office, follow me." Kiara nodded and walked with her to the front office. After a few minutes of walking, they opened the door to the office. Kiara took the opportunity to walk in before bumping into a man with semi-length black hair with a single red streak in it. Their brown eyes were intense with annoyance. "Sorry..?" Kiara looked up at the man with uncertain eyes. '_Holy shit he's hot._' Layla nudged her side with her elbow. "Warren Peace" Kiara smiled and tilt her head at the sight of the retreating man joining hands with a preppy-looking blond.

"Off Limits?" Layla shrugged. "His girlfriend is Jessi Freeze, Ice user." Kiara smirked.  
"She could give you Frost bite." Kiara gave a disbelieved laugh. "We shall see." She turned and walked into the office.

"Excuse me?" The lady at the desk looked up. Her name tag read 'Mrs. Holland'. "Oh, hello Dear. I'm guessing you Kiara Danvers?" Kiara nodded. "How'd you know?" The lady smiled and held out her hand as for Kiara to shake it. "I'm Teresa Holland, I'm a telepath." Kiara smiled real big and shook the ladies hand. "Nice to meet you!" Kiara always liked mind readers. "Ms Williams, would you be so kind to take Ms. Danvers to the Gym?" Layla nodded and grabbed Kiaras arm and walked towards the Gym.

Kiara stopped at the big doors and looked at Layla. "Everything will be okay, go in! I have to get to my class, I'll see you at lunch!" Kiara nodded before entering the gym doors.  
She looked at the group of freshman and some other upperclassmen before walking up to the group. She put her hands in her pocket and kicked her shoe against the ground. A platform rose out of the middle of the gym floor with a man on top of it, holding a clipboard. He had a white hat, a navy blue jacket along with white shorts with high socks pulled up to his knees. He looked over the group of kids. "I'm Coach Boomer, also known as Sonic Boom. Do NOT call me B,  
Bomb, Boom, only Coach or Coach Boomer." The kids chuckled. Kiara shook her head at the strange gym teacher.

Coach Boomer looked at a girl with white hair and dark skin. "You, come up here." She walked up to the platform. "Name and Power." Boomer clicked his pen and put it to his paper.  
"Vanessa Sparx, I control electricity." He raised a brow at her. "Show me." She rolled her eyes and looked up at the light before its lightbulb busted out and streaks of electricity spewed everywhere in the room. "Hero!" The girl walked off of the platform, looking bored. Boomer called up a few other kids. Most of them were sidekicks. This one girl could turn into an iron Giant. She was dubbed a hero.

He looked over at a boy with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "Up, now." He walked up.  
"Name and Power." "Alexander Cipriano, Telekinesis." Boomer smiled. "Very nice, show me." He looked over at Boomer and suddenly Boomer was levitating in the air. Alex sighed and put him down. "Car!" A car fell from the ceiling. Alex stopped it before it hit him, looking as if it was nothing. "Hero!" Alex walked off of the platform and stood away from the group.

Boomer looked around. "We'll start this up after lunch, starting with you." He eyed Kiara.  
Kiara shrugged as the bell rang and walked out of the gym towards the lunchroom. Alex ran up to her. "Hey, I'm Alex, you are?" Kiara smiled slightly. "I'm Kiara Danvers, Nice to meet you."  
"So, hows your first day going." "Alright I guess, I flew to school with my friend and her boyfriend, I don't think he likes me much." He smiled and opened the lunchroom door for her.  
"I can't see why people wouldn't like you, you're pretty cool." She blushed slightly at his comment and walked into the doors. "Hey, I'll see you later. I have to go find a friend." He nodded before walking off.

Kiara looked around and spotted Layla sitting beside Captain America Jr., a goth, a nerd,  
and a wanna be gangster. She smiled warmly and began to walk up to Layla before stopping dead in her tracks. Across from Layla was Jessi Freeze and... Warren Peace. She stared at Warren as he seemed to be ignoring Jessi and reading his book. She nearly missed the loud call of her name from Layla. Kiara plastered a fake smile on her face before walking over to her. Layla stood up and hugged her. "Sit!" Layla pushed her in the seat right next to her which happened to be right across from the hotstuff himself.

"How'd Power Placement go?" Kiara shrugged. "A bunch of kids got to be heroes. I haven't gone yet.. I Don't want to go though. Boomer looks retarded and gay in his outfit." Layla laughed as well as the others besides Warren and Jessi. Kiara looked at Laylas water bottle.  
"Give me that, please." Layla handed it to her as Kiara was taking off the lid. "Anyone watching?" Layla looked around and shook her head. Kiara stared at the water fountain across the room before it sprayed water. The water slithered up in the air and across the cafeteria.  
When it was directly over the waterbottle, it began to drip a little at a time right into the water bottle.

Layla smiled at her friends trick. Kiara picked up the water bottle and put it to her lips,  
taking a drink. All the group watched her. Jessi growled inwardly at the girl getting all the attention. She looked at the water bottle before it began to freeze over. Kiara pulled it away from her lips before looking at it. Jessi smiled and the group was telling her how cool it was.  
(Besides Warren who looked like he didn't care.) Kiara raised it back to her lips as it began to melt back into its original stage. She took a drink again before she flung the water bottle sideways, water spewing out at Jessi. Jessi quickly froze it before it hit her. Kiara got up and began to walk away. Jessi pretended that Kiara made her get cut from an Ice Shard. Warren growled and got up, slamming his book closed. "Watch what you're doing Sidekick!" Kiara smiled and turned around. "Or what?" Warren ignited a flame in his hand. Kiara shook her head and turned around. By the time the whole lunchroom was quiet and watching them. Jessi smirked,  
glaring at Kiaras back. Layla stood up. "Save it for save the citizen Friday!"

Layla looked at Warren. By the time Layla turned around to look at Kiara, she was gone.  
Layla glared at Warren again. "Keep your girlfriend on a leash." With that, she walked out of the lunchroom. Warren blinked in surprise. That was the first time he heard her be mean. Jessi got up and grabbed Warrens hand as the bell rang.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Boomer had Kiara up on the platform. "Name and Power." She sighed. "Kiara Danvers, I can control all elements." He smiled. "Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. Nice" Kiara shook her head.  
Not only those, but Light, dark, lightning, and thunder as well. He smiled wider. "Very nice, is that it?" She smiled and shook her head again. "I can fly." He wrote it all down. "Show me your power." She nodded and looked at the water fountain in the gym before it busted and water sprayed out, forming a giant dragon. She raised a brow as the wind blew the window open and the sky got dark, signaling a small storm as a bolt of lightning came in and lit up the water with electricity.

The electricity sparked through the water as a huge clash of thunder made the group of kids hold their ears from the mega sonic boom. The electricity disappeared and Kiara lit her hand on fire before throwing it at the water, making it disappear into a mist. She floated into the air before looking at Boomer who had his mouth open. The other kids had their mouths open too.  
"HERO!" Boomer yelled. Kiara smirked before floating down the stairs and landing on the floor beside Alex. He looked at her as well as the other kids did.

"What." They all turned away as Alex put his arm around her shoulders. "You're amazing!"  
She smiled to herself and began to chat with Alex.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The end of the first day and Kiara already made two enemies and a new good friend. Just as she was about to jump off of the edge of the school to go home, Alex ran up to her. "Kiara,  
wait!" She turned to see him stop in front of her. He smiled before a light blush crept to his cheeks. "I was wondering if you'd let me take you home." She smiled but had to refuse. "I'm sorry, I don't think so, maybe tomorrow?" He seemed to get upset, but put a fake smile on his face. "Oh.. Okay." She suddenly felt bad. "Alex-" She felt a pair of eyes on her and she lifted her head to see Jessi Freeze glaring at her. '_Maybe she likes Alex._' Kiara thought. She quickly got an idea. "On second thought, Alex, I'd LOVE it if you took me home." Alex seemed to brighten up. He grabbed her hand and they were floating. They flew off of the edge of the school towards her house. Little does Kiara know a certain hot head was watching her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-  
_Warrens POV_

'_I Don't get why I give a damn about that girl with whats his face._' Warren glared at the blonds head. "Warren, you ready?" He looked over at Jessi. "I have to go straight to work, go without me." She frowned and leaned in to kiss him. He moved his head back. She scoffed and walked away.

Jessi glared at nothing in particular before getting on her bus. Once the bus was gone, Warren turned to look at Will, who was walking with Layla to the edge of the school. "Stronghold!"  
Will turned and looked at Warren as he was walking towards him. "Who's the new girl." Will shrugged and Layla glared. "Come over to my house before work and ask Layla when shes not so mad." Warren nodded.

Will picked Layla up and jumped off of the edge of the school. "See you there!" Will yelled back at Warren before flying off. Warren sighed. A flamed disk formed from his hand as he put it towards the ground, stepping on it as he flew off. This new power he got after the fight with Royal Pain was fantastic.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Kiaras POV_

Alex smiled at her. Kiara looked at the ground as they drew closer to it. They landed.  
"Wow, you have a big house." She smiled at his comment and looked at her giant white house.  
"Yeah, it's ok. It's my second home." He blinked at her. "Where is your first?" She winked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know." With that, she ran inside. He smiled at her retreating form before he flew off. She peeked out of the window. '_He's gone..._' She walked upstairs and into her room. Looking around, she walked over to a painting. Pressing her hand to it, it scanned as a wall opened up revealing electronics and devices. She smiled and walked into it before pushing a button. The wall in a case rotated, revealing a black leather suit. She smiled wider. A sudden ringing noise filled the quiet room. She pulled out a communicator from her drawer. She poked the screen. "Hello Professor."


	2. Chapter 2 Oh No

**_A/N: So, I got my first review.. I can say I felt good. Though I do realize now I made a mistake in not describing Kiara better. Sorry! Thanks to RangaJess :3 I Do not own Warren Peace (sadly) Nor any other characters besides Kiara and Alex_**

_At the Stronghold House_

Will and Layla were sitting on the couch, completely wrapped up in a movie with Zach, Magenta, and Ethan around them. Layla jumped when her phone in her pocket began to ring. She quickly took it out and excused herself from the others. She opened the front door and walked out.

"Hello?" She answered to the suspicious number that was popped up on her screen. "Hello Layla, it's Kiara." Layla felt dumbfounded at not knowing her best friends number. "Hey Kia!" "What are you doing?" Layla looked back at Wills house. "Um.. I'm at Wills house." Kiara fell silent. Right after those words left Laylas mouth, she instantly felt bad. "But you are welcome to come over." Kiara didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Please Kia." Kiara sighed on the other end of the phone. "Fine, I'll be there."  
Kiara hung up and Layla let out a upset sigh.

"Something wrong Mother Nature?" Layla spun around and came face to face with a certain hothead. '_Oh Shit._'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara slumped in her chair slightly after hearing that her best friend wanted her to go to Wills house. She got up and pulled her brown locks out of her bun and took off her shirt to put on an off shoulder black-tight fitting- shirt. She looked in the mirror as she ran a brush through her hair. "I look terrible." She groaned out loud. She grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket before grabbing her car keys. She exited her room and made her ways down the stairs, out the door, and to the garage.

She hit a button on her keychain and the garage door opened, revealing a black camero. She smiled as she walked towards the drivers door. Unlocking it, she opened and slid into her seat. "Lets get going then." She put her key in the ignition and drove out of the garage, the door closing automatically. She ignored others looking at her car in want. She kept her tinted windows up and drove down the side roads to pull infront of Wills house. She cut the engine and stayed in her car for a second before climbing out.

"Kia!" Layla ran from the front door down to her car to capture Kiara in a bone crushing hug. Kiara chuckled to herself and pushed Layla away from her gently. "Chill girl, I'll be crushed!" Layla smiled and lead her to the house. "Nice car." Layla eyed her shiny black car. Kiara shook her head and walked up to the house. Layla opened the door and lead her in. Kiara followed her to the front room before pausing and narrowing her eyes. There, in the corner of the room, was Warren Peace.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Warrens POV_**

I looked up as Layla walked into the room. She had a follower. She already had stopped and narrowed her icy blue eyes at me. I returned her glare, feeling some sort of anger fill me. Hell, I don't even know why. She never took her eyes off of me. Before I could speak, she chimed in. "Why is he here." She seemed really pissed. Mother Nature seemed to crumble under the tension in the room. "Nice to see you Layla." With that she turned and walked back out the front door. I shot up from my chair and growled to myself.

Layla looked over at me. "Warren, don't do anything drastic." I smirked and walked after that Kiara girl. I remember, she cut Jessi with her own ice. I felt power surging through my body as a flame came up in my hand. I flung open the door and walked out into the daylight as Kiara was about to get into her car. I threw it at her and it hit the hood of her car. Of course, I wasn't just going to let it HIT her. She looked up with surprise in her eyes. "Are you sure you WANT to play that game with me Warren Peace."

I growled and walked towards her car, my arms flaming up. She smiled and shook her head as I advanced closer. She stared at me with those ice blue eyes as the sky began to get darker... and darker.  
What the hell? Can she control darkness? Lightning bolts began to spread across the sky and rain began to pour down. Loud clashes of thunder hurt my ears. Layla and the others ran out. "Guys Stop!" But Kiara didn't listen. And Neither did I.

Kiara began to float into the air. If she wants to go that far, then I will as well. My flame disk came beneath my feet. (The water DID NOT affect his flame. SOOO. You just chill at the power affecting power.) I pushed myself up into the air to become level with Kiara. But she kept rising. The wind started to pick up. My flame became hotter. I threw a Fireball at Kiara but it just disintegrated. I stared at her. She could do some damage if I didn't stop this. But.. I did some what start it though.

Kiara smiled as the flame disk beneath my feet began to disappear. Damn. Will flew up behind Kiara and wrapped his arms around her small body as if to restrain her. She blinked and the sky began to go back to normal, my flames returned back. Her eyes.. they looked at me with sadness. Why? I thought she hated me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Kiaras POV**_

I can't believe I did that. I could of seriously just killed someone. My eyes began to water as I stared at Warren. I didn't want to kill him. He's what I'm suppose to be protecting. I felt so miserable. I felt like I let down the others. I felt Wills arms around me still. Laylas screaming. Warrens eyes on me. I felt everything. I slid out of Wills grasp and lowered myself to my car. I looked up at Warren as I opened my door. "..I'm sorry." I whispered. He seemed to hear me, because his eyebrows scruntched together slightly. I got into my car and sped off.

I didn't stop. I passed my house. I passed the state boundary. I sped down the interstate. Zipping in between cars, speeding past them. My adrenalin rushed. I needed to get to the Professor... Before I lost it. I picked up my Iphone and tapped the screen. I hit contacts and scrolled all the way down.  
I called the only person who could calm me down right now. Logan. I hit call on his number. Holding the phone to my ear, I let it ring three times. "Something wrong Kiara." I seemed to lose it. Tears over flooded my eyes. "Logan, I tried to kill him!" My grip on the steering wheel tightened as I floored the gas pedal.

Logan told me to come straight to the school. I did. I arrived there in less than 4 hours. I pulled into the driveway infront of the garage and got out. Logan was already waiting for me. He wrapped his arms around me. "Kid, I know it's hard. He won't be mad. Your anger got the best of you." I nodded and let him lead me inside of the school. I walked in and noone was in the hallways. Just a man in a wheelchair. Facing me. His eyes intense.

'_Kiara, are you ok?_' I nodded. '_Follow me._' He turned the wheelchair around and began to go down the corridor. I looked at Logan. He nodded and let me go, letting me follow the Professor. We arrived in the room that only he's allowed to use. He rolled up to the desk and put his helmet on.

"Professor..?" '_Shh, Kiara. I'm looking at what's going on with him._' I looked down at the floor. He closed his eyes and looked into Warrens mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Warren couldn't believe what happened. Something in her eyes.. it made him feel guilt for being a dick. She looked like she was about to cry. Why? Many questions were running through his mind at the moment, he didn't know what to do. He was on his way to work, after apologizing to the others of course. He shook his head and dropped behind the Paper Lantern. He walked in and took off his jacket and put his hair up into a ponytail. He walked to clock in and began to work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The professor took his helmet off and looked at Kiara. "He is wondering why you stopped." Kiara sighed and let a single tear run down his cheek. The professor came up and wiped it away. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, you are after all, my niece." She smiled and knelt down, hugging her uncle tightly. "Come, we must go and eat, I'll tell you what your body is going through to where you couldn't gain control earlier."

Kiara sat down at the table next to the Professor. Jean across from her and Logan next to her. The kids had already began to eat. Kiara looked over at the professor. "Kiara, your body is going under a state of developement, your powers are increasing." Kiaras eyes widened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Layla's POV_**

Kiara hasn't been at school for the past week. I hope she is ok. I'll call her later, maybe she's still taking time to cool down. Yeah, I'll call her later. I looked up to see Warren staring down at his book with Jessi on his side, talking away about how boring it is. I mentally rolled my eyes and turned to look at Will. He was poking at his food with his fork. "Will?" He looked up at me. "Are you ok?" He nodded before dropping his fork. "I just feel like I could have helped better. She left, and we haven't heard from her in a while." I nodded and sighed slightly and got up to dump my tray.

A guy ran up to me, I recognized him to be a guy named Alex. "Hey, have you seen Kiara lately? I'm worried about her, I just wanted to make sure she was ok." I looked down sadly. "No, I haven't seen her. She had an.. incident.. at Wills house." Alex tilt his head. "Incident?" I nodded and sighed. "She got into a fight and then she left." His eyes widened. "Do you think she's okay!" Layla smiled a little. "This is Kiara, she's always okay." He seemed to ease up a bit. "Yeah, I suppose your right." I smiled and turned back to walk to Will and the others. I sat down and rested my chin on the palm of my hand. "Layla, want to go and check to see if she's at her house?" I nodded at Will and sighed. Today, I'm going to find out if She's okay or not.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Kiara's POV**_

I just arrived back to my house. I'm exhausted. The professor has been trying to help me understand my body and power better. I pulled into the garage and shut the engine off before closing the garage door. I walked up to my steps and stuck my key into my lock. Layla and Will's voice seemed to fill my ears as I whipped around and saw them standing a few feet away. Laylas face brightened a bit. "Nice to see that your ok." I nodded and sighed. "Listen guys, I have something to tell you. Come inside." I walked inside and held my door open for them to come in.

They sat down on the couch and I sat in the chair across from them. "Guys, don't repeat anything I'm about to say to ANYONE, okay?" They nodded in agreement. I sighed and rubbed my hands together. "I work for the X-men. My uncle is Professor Xavier. The reason why I was gone for all of those years is because I was at Xaviers School. I have in secret joined the x-men team. My name is Nemesis." Wills eyes seemed to buldge out and Laylas mouth dropped. Will smiled. "I don't believe you." Kiara sighed and got up. "Then follow me." She walked up her flight of stairs and walked into her bedroom.

Layla walked in first, standing by Kiara and Will behind her. She put her hand to the painting and the wall opened up. Kiara looked at Will. "Still don't believe me." Her eyes narrowed and walked over to the case with her x-suit in it. Will couldn't believe it. The x-men were higher up than even his parents. This girl, who seems no older than 17 at the most, is with them? Kiara sighed. "It's not like I had a choice. I lived there, I was trained." Layla seemed confused. "Then, why did you lose control of your powers the other day?" Kiara nodded before looking Layla in the eye. "I'm getting stronger."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Warrens POV_**

She's been gone for a while. I haven't really said anything because I don't want people to think I'm eager to know where she is. Heh, I'm not. I just simply want to know why she DIDN'T kill me that night. I sighed as i scrubbed down the table tops at the paper lantern. It was near closing time, people only come in for dinner and that was nearly 2 hours ago. Maybe they'll let me go home early. Yeah right. The door chimed as someone entered. I sighed again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Kiaras POV_**

Layla said I should go and apologize to Warren. Maybe I should. I'm scared though. Whoa, I am? I sighed and got in my car to leave towards the Paper Lantern. I parked and seen him wiping tables down and setting an elderly man down. I got out of my car and locked the doors before walking in. An elderly woman, who I assumed to be the owner, walked up to Warren and told him to put me in a table. I think anyway, I'm not good with Chinese anymore. He looked at me with those chocolatey brown eyes. A light blush lit up my cheeks as I looked down at my feet. Warren walked up looked at me with his arms folded.

Kiara sighed. "Can we talk." He nodded and walked her over to a booth. She sat down and he sat down infront of her. "Listen, about what happened the other day.." Warren sighed as well. "I am advancing in my powers and my body can't handle it. Nor Can my mind. That's the reason I've been gone lately. I've been... Somewhere trying to control it." He raised a brow. "Where." It wasn't a question. It was more like a demand to know. She looked down at her hands. "I want chicken and Rice. Order something so you don't get in trouble, I'll pay." He nodded and walked up to the counter to tell the cook what they wanted. After a few minutes the food was infront of Kiara and she took her pair of chopsticks and began to nibble on it. Warren just watched her, gradually taking his own bites of his food.

She sighed after swallowing her food. "If I tell you, You can't repeat anything." He nodded. "Tell me." She nodded and chewed on her lip. "I was at Xaviers school." Warren let out a laugh. "You're not serious." He then looked at her eyes and his jaw dropped slightly. "You are.." She nodded again. "I was raised there. After the battle with you.. I lost it. I went back and Professor Xavier was helping me control." He sighed. "So, you're advancing in your powers. If your so strong, why don't you work with them." Kiara bit her lip harder. "I do." Warrens eyes seemed to pop out. "My name on the team is Nemesis." She looked up to meet Warrens eyes. "I didn't want anyone to know. I wanted to start new." Warren nodded. He took another bite as well did Kiara. "So, this is another question I've wanted to ask you." She looked back up at him. "Why did you throw ice and cut Jessi?" Kiara tilt her head. "Wait wait, what?" "She had a cut on her arm from the ice." Kiara began to laugh. "Seriously, that's why you hate me?" Warren shrugged.

"I didn't cut her. She's the ice user. I admit I am too but I only threw water. She froze it. It fell to the table before I got up. So, If you think I cut her, I did not." Warren smirked. So Jessi wanted him to hurt Kiara. "Jessi must have done it herself. For me to attack you." Kiara smiled. "So, I wanted to say I'm sorry." Warren smiled as well. Oh god did he have a beautiful smile. Kiara seemed to blush and look down at the table. "It's time to close." Kiara looked up. "Can I offer you a ride home?" Warren nodded. "Sure, todays been tiring and I don't feel like using my powers." Kiara smiled and got up. Warren took the dishes and put them in the dish water for the dish washer to finish. Warren grabbed his jacket and walked out to Kiaras car with her.

"I didn't damage this did I?" Kiara laughed lightly. "No, this paint is fire resistant." Warren smiled and got into the passenger seat of Kiaras Camero and told her how to take him to his apartment. She stopped infront of the apartment building. It looked deserted. She raised a brow. "Oh great." Warren groaned slightly. "What's wrong?" Warren looked over at her. "Jessi is here."


	3. Chapter 3 What Just happened?

_**I Do NOT own any of the Sky High characters, only Kiara and Alex.**_

Kiara stared at Warren. 'Great, drama.' She sighed and put her head against her steering wheel. "You don't have to get out, my windows are tinted, you could come to-" Kiara didn't even finish her sentence. Warren plastered a smug smile on his face. "Go where?" Kiara shook her head. "Nowhere, do you want to get out?" Warren shrugged. "If I am not home within the next few minutes, she'll look for me. Everywhere." Kiara laughed to herself. "Stalker obsessive much?" Warren let out a chuckle. Kiara unlocked the doors and nodded her head towards the doors where the blond sat, staring at the car. "Have fun." Warren rolled his eyes and got out, closing the door and waved lightly towards Kiara retreating car.

Jessi narrowed her eyes at Warren. "Who was that?" She spat. Warren walked past her. "A friend." Jessi got up and followed him inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara pulled into her drive way and right away noticed something was wrong. She had that gut feeling someone was watching her. Her eyes turned black for a second as the night sky seemed to make the land a bit darker. She climbed out of her car and walked up to her doorsteps. Someone, somewhere, was still watching her. She opened the door and closed it, locking it. She still couldn't get the feeling away. Someone was near. She shuffled herself up the stairs and opened her door. She growled inwardly as everything was flung in her room. Drawers out of the dresser, her clothes scattered on the floor, her closet bare. She was right, someone was near.

Kiara looked around the house, her figure blinding in with the shadows. She couldn't remember this presence. It made her uneasy but hey, if she wanted to go to sleep she must figure out who was here, or if they were gone. Kiara made her way through her house, stopping by every room, checking everything, and exiting. She shook her head and walked back into her room and grabbed pj's, her necessaries, and clothes for school in the morning. She picked up her phone and carkeys before walking out to her car.

She bit her lip and began to back out of her driveway, stopping when she seen a figure run across her yard. She started to get out of her car before they disappeared into thin air. Her eyes widened as she reclosed her door and locked it, reversing out of the driveway and speeding down the road. She took deep breaths, gripping her steering wheel tightly. She picked up her phone and hit the screen, tapping Laylas name and hitting the dial button. She bit her lip, waiting for Layla to answer. After a few rings, a sleepy voice answered. "Hello..?" "Layla! Someone was just in my house. Can I come over? I'm... spooked." "Sure, I'll unlock the door."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara pulled infront of Laylas house and got out with her clothes. She was on the verge of crying. 'Is he really back?' Her eyes stung as she made her way to the door. As she was about to knock, Layla opened the door and pulled her inside. "Kiara, whats wrong? What happened!" Kiara stared at her, Kiaras face showing fear. "I.. I can't say. I'll tell you some other day ok? I.. Just someone was in my house." Layla nodded and walked Kiara upstairs. "Get a shower, relax, and get some sleep, Okay?" Kiara nodded before walking off to the bathroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Laylas POV_**

I could tell by the look on Kiaras face that she was no doubt scared. I didn't know what to do, I've never seen her scared before. Should a member of the x-men even be scared? I wouldn't think so. Kiara was undoubtedly the toughest person I know. Why would she crack now? I'm determined to find out. I want to help my best friend. I'm glad she came to me tonight, I hope she'll tell me. The water turned on and I heard the shower door close. I sighed and got up, making a makeshift bed on the floor. I crawled under the covers and drifted off into sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Kiara gone. I got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After putting my hair in low pigtails, I walked downstairs to find Kiara sitting at the island in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. She looked like she didn't get any sleep at all. "Kia?" She turned around and looked at me, her face brightening ever so slightly. "Goodmorning sleepy head." I Smiled and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, sorry." I joined her at the island and sighed. "So, today is officially your second day, right?" Kiara nodded. "You're probably going to have quite a bit of homework, want me or Will to help out?" Kiara smiled. "I'd like that." "Where's your schedule?" She handed it to me after rummaging through her pocket. I squeeled in delight. "Kia you have 5 out of the 6 classes with me." She smiled. I pulled her up and walked out the door with her to go meet Will.

Kiara sighed and looked at the ground. "Layla, I'll meet you at school." Layla frowned slightly but nodded, watching Kiara take off. Layla walked over to Will who was watching her. "Something wrong?" Kiara nodded. "Someone broke into Kiaras house, usually if it was a normal person, she wouldn't be like this. But.. Shes scared, Will. I've never seen her like this." Will shrugged, picking up Layla. "Lets go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Kiaras POV_**

I kept replaying the scene in my head. I know I seen it right. He disappeared into thin air. I sighed and looked at the scenery around me. It was truly beautiful. The sun shining over the clouds in the bright blue sky. I felt relaxed here. I let out a small sigh of satisfaction. A gust of wind blew my hair back. I really wish I could stay in the sky forever. I continued on to the school.

When I let my feet hit the ground, I smiled to myself. I felt happy back on the school grounds. I looked around. There aren't even that many kids here. Then again, hardly anyone can fly anymore. I looked down at my outfit. I was too scared to even look at what I packed. Thank god it was a pretty good outfit. Dark blue skinny jeans with blue mokasins. A tight fitting white long sleeved shirt. My hair fell down my back in wild curls. I looked down at my necklace hanging out of my shirt. I didn't look THAT bad.. I lifted my head as I folded my arms, sitting down on a cement piece next to the stairs. I watched as people began to arrive.

I sighed. "Wow, did I really have to come this early." I groaned slightly and pulled my knees up, hugging them tightly before putting my head against them. "Coming early could also have benefits." I lifted my head and turned. Before me was Warren Peace. I smiled slightly and nodded. "I guess, so, how bad did you get bitched out last night?" He rolled his eyes. "Don't even ask." I chuckled and got up, standing on the cement so I was atleast a foot taller than Warren. I put my hands on my hips. "Does she know it was me yet?" He shook his head. "I don't think so." I shrugged and let a tired sigh escape my lips. "Rough night?" "You have no Idea." He smiled and sat down next to me. I lowered myself to a sitting position next to him. He pulled out his book and began to read. A small gust of wind blew his hair back and I seen a few bite marks on his neck. A sharp stick of jealousy hit me. I looked down at my feet.

He must of felt my uneasy-ness. "Something wrong?" I shook my head and put my hands over my face, resting my elbows against my knees. 'I don't get why I have a jealousy pain. I just met this guy. We just now became friends. Though I do admit I found him hot on sight. UGH! Focus Kiara!' I got up and let my hands ball into fists at my side. He stood up behind me. "I should be going before she comes and yells at you for being near me." With that, I walked away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Warrens POV_**

I watched her walk away. It felt like someone just hit me with a brick. I sighed and sat back down, running my hand through my hair as I waited for Jessi to get off of her bus. Something made me want to get up and chase after Kiara. I shook my head and watched as Jessi's bus lowered to the ground and she shot out, walking up to me. She had her hair pulled back into a low pony, a white skirt on, a light blue shirt, and high heels. She walked up to me and twirled infront of me. "Does it look okay Warren?" I mentally rolled my eyes. Was this suppose to impress me? "Yeah, sure." She smiled and kissed me on the lips quickly before grabbing my hand and walking inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Kiaras POV_**

I narrowed my eyes at Jessi kissing Warren. Something inside of me began to grow with anger. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I took off running towards my locker and opened it, keeping my eyes focused on the back of the locker while I blinked my tears away. Why am I crying? Over Warren Peace. He was my enemy.. Only last night was when we became somewhat of friends. Maybe he's only my friend because of who I am. I looked down, sighing. I hope he'll become a closer friend. I sighed and walked to my first hour.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I walked in to find noone in there. It was Mr. Medulla, mad Science...right? I sighed and leaned against the wall for the teacher to walk in. Soon, other people started to file into the room. Alas, Mr Medulla walked in, telling everyone to be quiet. I walked up to the front desk. "Yes, what do you want?" He seemed impatient. I growled inwardly. I hated people like that.. I gave him my schedule and asked him for a seat. He told me to sit in the back of the room. I turned and looked at the floor, smiling slightly when I looked up to see Layla who was, of course, sitting next to Will. I waved to her and raised my eyes to the last row. Warren Peace. Ugh, this day is NOT my day is it? I slid into the seat next to him and put my head against the desk. No, today was not my day at all.

I heard Warren chuckle. "So, there is something wrong." He whispered. I raised my head and nodded. He raised a brow in question. "I'll tell you at lunch, okay?" He nodded and looked towards the front of the room to listen to Mr. Medulla. I layed my head back down on the countertop and fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking my shoulder. I looked up to see Layla. She smiled and I got up, stretching out the kinks in my arms. "Have a good nap?" I nodded and walked out of the class with her next to me. "Where to next?" "History." Kiara blinked. "History of SuperHeroes..." "I knew that." Layla laughed and linked arms with her, pulling her to the class. Layla sat in the back and surprisingly the seat next to her was open. Kiara confirmed that she was suppose to be in this class before sitting down. A young looking teacher walked in. His short brown hair matched well with his green eyes. He seemed muscular. Kiaras eyes beamed. Layla watched her reaction before nudging her side. "Kia, he reads minds." Kiara busted out laughing, gaining a few glances at her. The teacher smirked at Kiaras thoughts and handed her a book before turning to get busy on the days lesson.

Kiara blinked sleepily as the teacher, whose name was Mr. Morgan, taught the lesson. She doesn't remember ever being this tired. Occasionally she dosed off, but quickly woke back up. She couldn't wait to get home and sleep. The bell rang signalling third period. Layla pulled Kiara to the next class.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lunch, finally. I can sleep. Layla shoved me down into my seat before sitting next to me. I put my head down. Something tapped my arm. "You told me you'd tell me at lunch." I raised my head to look at Warren. "Where's your girlfriend?" He shrugged. "Don't know, don't care." I smiled some before getting up. "Walk with me, I can make an excuse that I was sick and you were just putting my stuff in my locker for me." He got up and walked out the doors to my locker with me.

"So, what happened." I sighed. "Last night after I dropped you off, I felt as if someone was watching me. I made it darker out so I could sneak past who ever it was. Once I got inside of my house, everything was a mess. It felt like someone was still inside. I looked through every room but I didn't find anything. I got a bad feeling so I packed and went out to my car to stay at Laylas house. As I was pulling out, I seen someone running across the yard. I started to get out after them but they disappeared into thin air." Tears began to overflow my eyes. "I should of left with you last night when you were going to ask me." She looked up at him. "W-what?" She hiccuped. He cleared his throat. "I could have helped." I smiled to myself. He wanted to protect me, and I knew it.

I put her book in my locker and closed it, looking back at Warren. "It made me uneasy, I fought with someone when I was on the x-team." He nodded as if understanding. "He said, one day when he comes back, He'll come for me." His eyes widened. "The X-men are trying to keep me protected. That's why they sent me here. I don't know if it was him or not, but I'm pretty sure. Hes the only one that I know of that can do that." "Why haven't you reported it to them Kiara?" I looked down again. "I.. I don't know. Mainly because I don't want Logan or Scott to come and watch over me." Warren sighed. "Want me to?" I blinked, staring up at him. "Warren, you have your own life. Don't worry about mine." He shrugged. "I feel like I've met you before, before all of this. I don't know why. Maybe it's just a dream I had."

I nodded. He did know me before. He was with me before. He just didn't remember.. Because they wiped his Memory out. I wanted desperately to tell him. But I figured I should start new. So far, its okay. Warren pat my shoulder. "Lets go back to the lunchroom." I nodded and began to follow him. A figure stepped out of the shadows of the end of the hallway and grabbed me, wrapping its arms around me. "Warren Peace? That'll never do." I didn't recognize the voice. Anger shot through me as my body started to flame. They withdrew their arms and I took off running. "Warren!" I yelled. Something pushed me down onto the floor.

They pushed my head against the floor. I let out a cry. They flipped me around and I stared up at the person. They began to slam their fist into my cheek. A second person came up and began to kick my side. I recognized the shoe as a highheeled arrow pointed shoe. I felt the fist come down and bust my lip down, cutting into my skin. I let out another cry as they got up and walked off. "Stay away from him, if you know what's good for you." I coughed and curled up onto my uninjured side. I felt weak. Slowly, I stood up and began to limp back to the lunchroom.

I opened the door and looked towards Layla. I stood up straight and walked over to the table, with great difficulty, and sat down. Layla screamed slightly. "Kiara! What happened to you!" She grabbed ahold of my shoulders and turned me to look at her. I winced as my side began to burn. I was positive I had a few broken ribs. I couldn't take my eyes off of the table. "Kiara, WHO DID THIS!" I couldn't say, because honestly, I didn't know. I shrugged as I felt blood drip off of my lip. I didn't want to say what happened, because I didn't want to feel even weaker. My eye was swollen shut, my leg was cut open somehow, staining my jeans in a darker color. Blood dripped onto my white shirt. My hair was tossed about. I looked up at Warren whos eyes were wide. "I yelled for you.." He seemed to get pissed. "Who did that Kiara." I shrugged and got up. "Layla.. take me to the nurses office."

Layla nodded and walked me to the office to get examined. The lunchroom was watching. Warren balled his hands into fists. Will turned and looked at him. "It wasn't you, was it?" Will asked with uncertainty. Warren just got even more mad. "No, but I'm going to find out who."

_**\\\Sooo What do you think? Who did this to Kiara? :D Who do you think?/**_


	4. Chapter 4 Almost

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and such people! I do not own anything from Sky High but I do own Kiara, Alex and a few of the other students. Well.. On with the story! :D OH! and if you have seen x-men origins picture gambit and wolvering looking like Taylor Kitsch and Hugh Jackman. [also look at the original x-men movies for the other characters] or I don't own stores or anything!**_

Kiara stared down at the floor as the nurse was scanning her body for any broken bones. She lifted her head and looked the nurse in the eye. "Anything broken?" The nurse frowned slightly. "Yes, my dear. It appears that a few of your ribs are broken. Also you have a slight concussion but we can heal those if you'd l-" "I don't want to be healed, I'm not weak. I can handle a few broken bones." The nurse sighed and nodded. "Very well my dear, are you alright to go home alone then?" Kiara nodded. Of course she was, she's a tough cookie.

The nurse opened the door as Kiara walked out, walking down the hall. Kiara sighed as she signed herself out of the office and walked to her locker, opening it. She noticed her face in the mirror on the back of her locker. Wow, she really looked like shit. Dried blood on her chin, and a blood stain on the breast of her shirt where it dripped off of her chin. Her jeans where dark in a certain spot where something pierced her skin. 'Ugh,' She thought, 'I have to get a new pair of jeans now, I have a feeling my type of blood won't come out of these.' She slammed her locker shut and growled inwardly, walking towards the front doors.

She sighed and looked out towards the sky. "I don't want to go back yet." She looked down and sat on the steps, sighing...again. She took out her phone and looked at the clock. 'Great, it's only 12:15, there's still two and a half hours of school!' She groaned and put her head down on her knees. Thank god it was Friday. She missed the last week...nearly. She left last Friday night and came back last night. Crap loads of homework, hurray! Kiara got up and walked to the edge of the school before jumping off, holding on tightly to her books. It hurt her a little with how tight the books were pressing against her ribs, but she ignored it. She's been through alot worse of pain. A hell of alot worse.. especially when Gambit hit her with an explosive card. She nearly died.

She smiled. She sure missed seeing everyones faces. Everyday, all day... She frowned. She chose this life. Partially because she wanted to be away from everyone and she wanted to watch over Warren. She neared her house before touching down on the sidewalk. Sticking her key in the lock, she turned until its latch clicked. She opened the door and closed it, locking it again before walking upstairs. She looked at herself in the mirror before walking into her closet and taking out a pair of navy blue leggings and a black long sleeved cotton dress with some black ballet flats. She closed her closet and walked into her bathroom, opening the bathroom window slightly after closing {and locking} the bathroom door.

Kiara turned on her shower and stripped down, stepping into the warm; waiting water. She looked down at the shower floor as she scrubbed her vanilla scented shampoo into her hair. She tilted her head back and washed the shampoo away before applying conditioner. She washed up her body, did her necessaries, and rinsed the conditioner out. Kiara stepped out of her shower and began to dry off. Wiping the steam off of the mirror with a hand towel, she looked at her bruised reflection. Her cheek was bruised a dark greenish yellow, her lip was split open. She dropped the towel and stared at her discolored ribs. 'Great, this is going to take a while to heal.'

Kiara sighed and began to brush her hair, soon dressing. She brushed her teeth again before applying some consealer to her face to hide the bruise on her cheek, followed by powder to blend the bruise with her skin. She drew a thick line of dark blue eyeliner on followed by black eyeshadow. She smiled. It didn't even look like she got beat up. Minus the split lip and everything would look normal. She instantly dried her hair, curling it slightly. She looked good. For once. She opened her bathroom door and grabbed her car keys off of the shelf, walking back downstairs and opening the front door, locking it behind her. She walked into her garage, got in her car, opened the garage door and started her Camero.

She backed out of her garage and sped off towards the direction of Laylas house. (By this time it's about the time Layla gets home.) Kiara pulled up to the bus stop and seen the bus coming from up the road. Wow, it's running late. She parked on the oppisite side of the street and watched the bus stop, letting Layla get off as well as some other kids. Wonder boy wasn't going to drop her off today because he had to fly to Europe to help his parents with some stuff. Layla started to walk towards her house. After the bus pulled away, Kiara pulled up next to her. "Layla." Layla looked over and smiled. "Kia! You're okay!" Kiara nodded. "Need a lift? It's like a mile away." Layla shrugged. "Sure." Layla got into her car before Kiara started to drive towards Laylas house. "So, you feeling okay?" Kiara shrugged. "My concussion healed from my control of water in my body, I got under the shower head and it auto matically healed. Just my lip didn't and neither did my ribs. I don't mind though. I just wanted my head healed." Layla nodded. "So, where are you going all dressed up." Kiara smiled and looked over at her friend. "WE are going out." Layla squeeled. "Girls night!" Kiara laughed.

Kiara parked infront of Laylas house and got out, walking up the steps after Layla. "I'm doing your hair, Layla." Layla laughed and opened the door, letting them walk in before closing it and heading up the stairs. Kiara sat down at Laylas desk and opened Laylas laptop and typed in facebook. Layla smiled and got in the shower. Kiara looked through her mail. After a few minutes, Layla opened the door. "Kia, come on." Kiara turned off of the laptop and walked to the bathroom. "What did you pick out to wear?" Layla held up some jeans and a t-shirt. Kiara twitched. "Honey, this is a girls night not a art club night." Layla busted out laughing. "Well since your so good at picking out clothes, pick mine out." "With pleasure!" Kiara ran over to Laylas walk in closet and searched. After another set of minutes, Kiara emerged from the depths of the closet with an off-shoulder green silk dress with some black leggings and some green flats.

Layla eyed the outfit. "I'm wearing that?" Kiara nodded. Layla shrugged and put it on. "Layla you look amazing!" Layla blushed lightly. "So, mother nature, you ready for me to work my magic with your hair?" Layla nodded, giggling lightly. Kiara focused on Laylas hair as it began to dry, she ran her hands palm against palm with hair between her hands, down Laylas hair. It slowly became straight. Layla eye'd her trick. "My own personal hair straightener." Kiara waved her hands in the air. Layla chuckled. Kiara parted her hair in the middle and put her hair in pigtail buns with small chopsticks going through them. Layla smiled at her hair. "I like it." Kiara smiled and picked up Laylas make up bag. Layla looked at it. "Ugh, not alot please?" Kiara nodded. Kiara carefully added some green eyeliner. She brushed on light green eyeshadow fading to dark green and put some lipgloss on Laylas lips.

Kiara eye'd her work before wiping off her eyeshadow and adding more on, black fading to blue. Kiara put Laylas make up back up and smiled, clapping her hands together. "We're ready!" Layla blushed as she seen herself in the mirror. "Where are we going." Kiara shrugged. "How about to dinner." Layla nodded. "I have an idea, when Will gets home, want to go to the movies and a party?" Layla nodded again. "Dinner first at the Paper Lantern though!" Wait a minute. Kiara tilt her head. "Warren works there." Layla smirked evilly before dragging her friend down to her car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara sighed when she pulled into the parking spot of the Paper Lantern. Layla opened the door and got out, walking around to the drivers door and pulling Kiara out. Kiara growled and shut her door, fixing her dress and walking inside with Layla. "Kia, where do you want to s-" Kiara was already gone. "Kia?" Layla looked around and seen Kiara in one of the booths by the window. In the back. Of course, she wants to hide from Warren. Cuteeee! Layla walked over and sat down infront of her. "What do you want to eat?" Layla shrugged. "Probably some chicken, noddles, and rice." Kiara nodded. "I'll have the same then." Layla smiled and watched the elderly chinese woman - the owner - tell Warren to come back to our table and take our orders. Layla laughed inwardly at the sight of Kiaras face. Priceless. Warren turned his head and looked at them. A slight smile seemed to show on his lips as he walked over. "What can I get you?" Kiara turned her head and looked out the window. Layla frowned. "Warren, is it almost break for you?" Warren looked at the clock. "Yeah." "Then eat with us?" Kiaras head shot around and stared at Layla. Warren smiled. "Sure, first tell me what you want." "We both want some chicken, rice, noodles and fortune cookies." Warren nodded before walking off to the kitchen.

Kiara stared at Layla. "Did you just invite him to eat with us, SERIOUSLY?" Kiara whispered harshly. Layla smiled. "It's okay Kiara. It'll be fine." Kiara sighed. "Layla.. a long time ago when I told you about me being an X-member, I forgot to mention a minor detail." Layla eyed her. "Go on." "When I was in the mansion, Professor Xavier assigned me to move to Maxville and watch over Warren." Laylas eyes scruntched up. "Why watch over Peace?" Kiara looked down at the table. "They believe a man named Slade is after him. Warrens powers are growing and could soon reach to his limit. How ever high that may be. His powers are able to be affected by nothing. Not even I could beat him in a battle." Layla's jaw dropped. "When I was in Xaviers mansion, Warren was there for a while. I fell in love with him." Kiara looked Layla in the eye. "I was happy being around him. He was my first kiss." Laylas eyes widened. Alot. "Soon after, I heard about Slade wanting to take Warren. I joined up with Slade. He used me to steal government prizes and much more." Layla narrowed her eyes at her friends confession. "I informed the X-men of Slades intentions, we got the prizes back, sealed Slade away for a while, and went on. Just in case, we erased Warrens mind and sent him to Maxville. I wanted to quit the x-men and move here. I think Professor Xavier read my mind or something because he assigned me to watch over Warren."

Layla couldn't believe it. Kiara and Warren had a past! Kiara was in LOVE with Warren. Warren loved her back too. A greater evil than the villains in Maxville wanted Warren. He used Kiara and much more. "Is there anything else you need to say?" Kiara nodded. "The night I was spooked and came to your house.." "What about it?" "I Believe when I was pulling out of my garage, I seen Slade." Laylas eyes went round. "Layla, please don't tell anyone. I'm not even informing the X-men." "Why?" "I'll take care of myself." Layla sighed. "Just be careful, Okay?" Kiara smirked. "Always am... usually." They giggled slightly before watching Warren walk back up to the table with three plates of food. He sat down plates infront of Kiara and Layla before sliding in next to Kiara. Layla smiled. "Warren, what time do you get off?" He looked at the clock again. "About an hour." Laylas smile brightened. "Great! Want to go with me and Kiara?" Kiara choked on her food slightly before raising a hand. "I'm okay." Warren smirked. "Sure, is Stronghold going?" Layla shrugged. "If he gets back in time. Which actually I think he is back." She pulled out her phone and looked. "He got back 10 minutes ago. So Yup." She dialed Wills number and filled him in.

Warren looked over at Kiara. "You okay?" She smiled slightly before nodding. He smirked and took a sip of his coke. Kiara grabbed her fortune cookie and opened it. She pulled out the piece of paper. "Be true or be lost." Kiara read aloud. She blushed slightly at looking at Warren from the corner of her eye. 'Be true..' She looked down at her food and began to eat. After a few silent moments, Layla returned. "Will's eating Pizza from Italy and he'll be at the Mall waiting for us." Kiara smiled. Warren rolled his eyes. "Mall?" Kiara nudged his side. "You've been included to Layla and I's girls night out. Poor you." Warren laughed. "Just don't buy alot of things and I'll be fine." "Why do you think we're going to the mall for?" Warren sighed, defeated.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara and Layla waited for Warrens shift to end before walking outside to Kiaras car. She opened her drivers door and got in before watching Warren move the passeneger seat and letting Layla get in to the back of the car. Warren sat next to Kiara. Kiara backed out and drove to Warrens apartment. Kiara turned the radio up to Almost by Bowling for Soup. She began to sing.

_I almost got drunk at school at fourteen Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen Who almost went on to be miss texas But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes I almost dropped out to move to LA Where I was almost famous for almost a day_

_And I almost had you But I guess that doesn't cut it Almost loved you I almost wished u would've loved me too_

_I almost held up a grocery store Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay_

_And I almost had you But I guess that doesn't cut it Almost had you And I didn't even know it_

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined to spend my time missing you I almost wish you would've loved me too_

_Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton I know we had our problems I can't remember one_

_I almost forgot to say something else And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself I almost wrote a song about you today But I tore it all up and then I threw it away_

_And I almost had you But I guess that doesn't cut it Almost had you And I didn't even know it_

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined to spend my time missing you And I almost had you Almost had you almost had you_

_I almost wish you would've loved me too_

Warren watched Kiara sing and smile at the song, his heart twinged a bit. He loved seeing her smile. She was dancing lightly in her seat, much to his amusement. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Kiara laughing and Layla clapping. God, Kiaras voice was angelic. He turned his head, smiling to himself, to look out the window. Kiara pulled to a stop infront of Warrens apartment building. "You guys can come in." Kiara shut off her car and got out, locking it and walking up the steps with Warren and Layla. Warren took them up in the elevator to the 5th floor. He unlocked the door and walked in, turning on lights as he went. His apartment was spotless. "You live alone?" "Sorta, Mom's always out on missions." Kiara nodded and sat down on the couch, next to Layla. "I'll be right back I need to take a shower." They nodded and watched him retreat to the bathroom. Kiara blushed slightly at the thought of him wet.

Layla poked her arm. "Kia?" Kiara looked over at Layla. "Yes?" "Sorry for asking him to go out with us without asking you first." Kiara smiled. "It's okay. I always remember his room being spotless." Layla felt bad for her friend. Warren didn't even remember her. "Maybe one day he'll really remember me." Layla hugged her friend slightly. "Kia don't cry, you'll smear your make up." Kiara laughed before blinking her tears away. After sitting there for a few minutes, they finally heard the bathroom door open and Warren walking out in a pair of Black jeans and a Red Shirt with a Black long sleeved shirt on underneath it and Black boots. His hair was pulled back. Kiara looked down at her feet. "Ready you two?" Kiara nodded and stood up, walking to her door before stopping. "Warren." She turned and looked at him. He raised a brow in question. "You better stall your girlfriend for me and Layla to get out alive." Warren's eyes widened. "She's here?" Kiara nodded. "I feel ice. She's coming up the elevator." Warren walked over to the window and Opened it up. "I'll be there in a few. You don't mind if you use your powers to get down do you?" Kiara shook her head before grabbing Laylas hand and walking over to the window.

Kiara climbed out the window and instantly she was floating, grabbing ahold of Laylas hand again and letting her dangle slightly. The air around them seemed to push Layla up a little. Kiara smiled as the wind blew the window shut quietly before lowering her and Layla 5 stories to the ground. Kiara smiled and walked around to her car and got in, buckling as she watched Layla go ahead and climb in the back. Kiara backed up into the alley and shut her headlights off as well as her car. Good thing Jessi didn't pay attention to her car. Then again, it's pretty much dark.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Warren let Jessi knock on his door before opening it. "Hey baby!" She threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. He grabbed her waist and pulled her away. "Going out tonight are we?" He shook his head. "I am going out, but I don't know about you." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm going too." "No, Jessi, your not." She stomped her foot down. "You're going with that whore and those two nerds aren't you!" Warren grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into the wall. "DON'T talk about her like that." Jessi smiled as Warrens hands began to grow cold. His flames quickly took care of the ice. She smirked and walked away. "Oh, by the way, ask her how her broken ribs are, and I will forgive you Warren." With that, she walked away. Warrens jaw tightened. He grabbed his keys and slammed his door shut, locking it behind him as he made his way to Kiaras car outside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara tapped her fingers against her steering wheel, yawning slightly. Layla was in the backseat texting Will. Still no sign of Warren. She sighed and turned her car on, driving out to the front of the apartment building. "Where did he go?" Layla looked around. "I don't know." Kiara got out and went back upstairs to see if Jessi froze him or not. She walked up the stairs to the 5th story. She opened the door and seen Jessi with her arms wrapped around Warrens neck, kissing him. His hands were on her waist. Kiara gasped and ran back down the stairs. She couldn't believe it. She thought he was going to tell her to get lost.. no wonder why he told them to get out of the apartment.. Kiara walked back outside and got in her car. Layla blinked. "Everything alright?" Kiara nodded, not speaking. "Look, Warrens coming!"

Warren opened the passenger door and climbed in and shut the door, sighing. "R-ready?" Kiara kept her head turned, her voice shakey. Warren eyed her. "You okay?" Kiara nodded before looking back to the road, driving off to the Mall. Kiara kept sniffling quietly, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. She was upset, she couldn't hide it either. Surprisingly Warren or Layla didn't push on the question if she was okay or not. Thank god they didn't. Kiara pressed harder on the gas pedal as they speed off down the highway towards the Mall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Within an hour, they were in the mall parking lot and parked. Kiara got out and slammed her door before Warren and Layla got out. Kiara pressed the lock button on her keychain and walked through the parking lot to the Mall's front doors. Layla nudged Warrens side. "What'd you do to her?" Warren looked puzzled. "I thought you did something." Layla shook her head. "Kia went back up after you when you were taking a while, she came down and it looked like she was crying." Warren groaned, rubbing his temples. "She probably seen Jessi kissing me." Laylas mouth dropped. "Warren, Kia likes you." Layla exclaimed before she knew what she was saying. Warrens eyes widened a bit and a smile plastered across his face. "I thought so." Layla looked down. "Kia has something to tell you.. and she better do it soon.." Warren eyed the nature freak carefully. "I'll ask her about it." Layla shook her head as they neared the doors. "She'll have to tell you when she's ready." Warren nodded.

Layla smiled when they opened the doors, Will was standing there waiting for them. She ran up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned the kiss and hugged her. "Where to first?" Layla tilted her head. "Where ever Kia went." Will shrugged. "She walked away, I asked her where she was going and she said to the bathroom." Layla nodded before running into the bathroom. "Kia?" Noone answered. She looked at all the stalls. Empty. Kiara ran away from the group. Groaning inwardly, Layla walked back out to the group of two. "She's not in there, she must have walked away." Will sighed. "Split up and look for her?" Layla nodded. "Go with me though, Will." Will nodded before walking off, hand in hand, with his girlfriend.

Warren stood there, dumbstruck. They just left him. Without even telling him anything. He sighed and set on a search to find the upset elementalist.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara began to run when she got into the hallway leading from the front doors. She passed through Sears, running through JCPenny, and through Macies. Three stores, they should be far back looking for her. She sighed and began to walk to the store she wanted to go in most. Hot Topic. She walked in and was instantly in love with a Girr shirt on the wall. She smiled and looked at the price. Everything was cheap in here. She took a medium girr shirt and picked up a pair of black skinny jeans. She grabbed new colored eyeliner. Mostly blues(Navy, sky, teal, etc.) and greens. She looked at the band shirts. Black Veil Brides. Hollywood Undead, Paramore, Avenged Sevenfold. She took one band shirt each. A pair of Red Skinny jeans with rips in them, showing fishnet underneath the rip. Awesome! She walked by the shoes and grabbed shiny black high heels.

She put the items on the counter and tapped her foot, waiting for someone to scan the clothes. A guy in all black emerged from the back room, wearing all black and having black eyeliner on. He had snake bites. Kiara raised a brow, smiling. He smiled slightly at her, smirking even more when he caught her checking him out. Kiara quickly snapped out of it as he began to scan the barcodes on the items. She pulled out her small wallet and pulled out her credit card. He hit a few buttons that brought up her total. Only $230.95. She swiped the credit card and signed her name. He packed her bags and handed them to her. "Come again soon." He smirked. She nodded. "I think I might." She walked out

Kiara sighed and walked to the next shop, Vanity. She smiled and scanned through the jeans. She grabbed a few pairs and walked over to the shirts. A silky gray and black cheetah print t-shirt with a black jacket. She grabbed it and walked a few more feet, seeing a long sleeved gray turtle neck with a black vest with a fur hood. She put the jeans and the shirts on the counter. There she spent $137.82. She sighed and walked outside, walking across the hallway to spencers. She picked out a few Jack Skellington shirts. She paid.

Kiara sighed and sat down, all her bags hurting her hands. She looked down at her aching hands. She rubbed them together gently, shivering slightly from the cool air of the mall. She suddenly felt alone. Kiara burried her face into her hands. She softly started to sob. She didn't like seeing Jessi with Warren. Warren use to be hers... why can't he be again? She cleared her mind. It was suppose to be this way. It was just teenage love... Kiara got up and began to gather her bags. She walked slowly towards the food court, in need for a drink.

Kiara walked up to a vending machine and got a mountain dew. She sat down at a table with her bags all around her, taking a sip of her mountain dew. She sighed and put her head down against the table. She felt the area around her warm up. 'Oh great,' she thought, 'he found me.'

Warren spotted Kiara sitting at a table, alone, with her head down. He walked up to her and sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head. It was evident that she had been crying. He smiled lightly. "Go on a shopping spree?" She smiled slightly and moved her stuff out of the seat next to her, letting him sit down. He sighed. "Layla told me." Kiaras jaw tightened. "You could have told me you liked me, you know." Kiara sighed a relieved sigh. She was afraid Layla told him about their past. Kiara stood up. "I'm..sorry." She started to gather her bags. Warren grabbed her arm. "Do you want me to leave her Kiara." Kiara was shocked. She looked down. "Just for my benefit? No. Don't do that." She pulled away and began to walk away. Warren ran up behind her and grabbed her and turned her around, grabbing her by her shoulders. "Kiara, I already told you I felt like I knew you from somewhere before. Ever since I saw you, my heart seems to skip a beat." Kiara's eyes widened. "Did.. we use to have a past?" Kiara looked down again. "Yes." Warren smiled. He pressed his lips against hers gently. Kiara couldn't believe it. His lips were against hers again. It felt so right. His lips fit perfectly against hers.

Kiara let go of her bags and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. Warren smiled and held her by her waist, deepening the kiss. Soon, they broke for air. Kiara's face reddened darkly. Warren smiled and picked up some of her bags and took ahold of her hand, letting her pick up her bags and walked away with her.

Will and Layla watched from a distance, smiling at the sight as they ran to catch up to them.


	5. Chapter 5 Remembering

**_A/N:/ OMG! Warren and Kiara finally smootched. Somewhat. =D I'm excited for this story. Sorta! Even though it kinda sucks. Hey, it's my first fanfiction, remember? :D WELL. Onward to the story! *I do not own anything to do with sky high-teen titans-or-xmen!)_**

Kiara opened the trunk to her camero and threw her bags inside of it. She closed it with a shove and stamped over to the drivers door. Warren, Will, and Layla were already in the car. Will and Layla hogging the backseat. Of course Warren was in the front. Kiara smiled. She felt at home now..sorta. She climbed into her seat and put the key in the ignition, starting it up quickly after. "So, what movie do you guys want to go and see?" Kiara turned around in her chair to face Will and Layla. "How about we just go back to the house and watch one of the millions of DVD's you have, Kia." Layla smiled and turned her head, going back to kissing Will. Kiara gagged. "Guys, please no sex in my car." Layla and Will broke away with dark red blushes on their cheeks.

Kiara chuckled and put the car in reverse, backing up out of her parking spot and driving down the lane. She quickly followed the drive way out to the highway. Soon, she was speeding down the highway towards her house. She turned up the radio to drown out Will and Laylas nasty saliva against saliva squishing sound. Ugh, gross. She looked over at Warren. He looked like he was tired. She looked back at the road. "Warren?" He looked at her. "Do you want me to take you home?" "No, why?" She shrugged and turned her head to look at him. "You look tired." He laughed. "I am. But I'm also thinking about how bad Jessi is going to give me frost bite for leaving her for you." Kiara blushed darkly and put her eyes back on the road. "How about I tell her then?" Warren shook his head. "I'll handle it." Kiara smiled. "If you say so. Put your seatbelt on." "Why?" "Because we're about to turn on a bumpy road." He tilt his head when all of a sudden Kiara drifted onto a dirt road. "What the hell Kia!" Layla yelled from the backseat. Kiara laughed. "It's easier to get to Maxville, geez." They nodded.

After a few silent moments, a ring filled the car. Kiara looked down at her phone. It was Logan. Kiara growled slightly and picked it up. "Yes?" "We need you, NOW." There was an explosion in the background. Kiara tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "Where are you." By that time everyone was watching her. "Kiara, they took Benny." Kiaras hand started to glow red as the scent of rubber burning began to engulf the car. Warren grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, replacing it with his own to keep them on the road. She stopped the car. "Logan, are you at the mansion?" "Kiara hurry, they're attacking the school!" The line went dead.

Kiaras eyes darkened as she put her hands back on the steering wheel, flooring the gas pedal to get home. Noone said anything. The only thing that was able to be heard was Kiaras rapid breathing. She was pissed. Beyond pissed. After about 10 minutes, they drifted onto Kiara's street and stopped infront of the house. She got out and threw the keys at Warren. "Lock it when you guys are fully out." She ran upstairs into her house and put her hand on the painting, opening her secret room. She punched the glass covering the x-suit and it shattered, leaving her some bloody knuckles. She threw her clothes off and put her tight leather suit on. She zipped it up the back and put her hair up in a bun. She pulled on her leather high heeled boots. She looked up when Warren ran into her room. "Kiara, what happened!" Kiara stood up and walked passed Warren and down the stairs. "Guys make yourself at home, watch what ever you want, rent what ever you want." Kiara began to open the door. Will put his hand on her shoulder. "Kiara, we're going with you." Kiara looked down. "No, what happens if you guys get hurt.." Warren sighed. "I'm going no matter what." "NO!" Warren grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're going to need the help. Lets go." "Will get your parents." He nodded and Kiara opened her door, leading them out. "Warren, what happens if he gets you too..." Warren didn't know what to say. "Who?"

Kiara stopped. "Lets just go." Kiara began to float and took off, faster than anyones seen before. Will picked up Layla and took off. Warrens flame disk appeared under his feet and he flew off after them. Fast. Will struggled to keep up with Kiara. "They're on their way." Kiara nodded and handed him a communicator. "That tells you where I'm at." With that she flew away, faster than before. Warren flew up beside Will. "She's gone?" He nodded and looked at the communicator. "We need to hurry." They flew faster.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara flew as fast as she could to the professors mansion. (She can fly at a top speed of like maybe 140 mph.) She seen the school with fire around it. She landed hard on the ground, creating a giant crator with dirt flying up in the air. She glared slightly. "Kiara!" Gambit ran up to her. "Gambit, whats happening." He looked down. "He's back, he came looking for YOU. He took Benny.." Kiara tightened her hands into fists. "We wasn't going to call you, but we need your help. More shadow clones keep appearing." She nodded. Kiara turned and began to walk towards the mansion. A clone appeared and swung at Kiara. She ducked and slammed her fist into its helmet. It shattered, revealing a robot. The sky began to darken as lightning lit up the dark battle field. A lightning bolt came down and struck the robot. She ran to the building, destroying a few other robots in the process.

She stopped when Logan was sitting on the ground, holding a wound on his arm. It quickly healed. She sighed in relief. "Kitten.." He got up and hugged her. She hugged him back. "I'm here, don't worry.. Where is everyone?" He sighed. "Theres a bigger fight in San Diego. Storm, Cyclops, Jean, and a few others are there." Kiara nodded. "Me and Gambit are the only ones strong enough to take care of the ones here." She nodded. "What about the kids?" He looked down. "Alot of them are gone. The ones who could take care of themselves hid. Go find them, we'll take care of things out here." She nodded. "I have five people coming to help." He looked at her confused. "The Commander and Jetstream, their son Will, his girlfriend Layla, and... Warren." He nodded. Kiara sighed. "Why can't things go normal?" Logan shrugged, slicing through a robot. Kiara threw flames at another few.

Kiara sat down, bleeding on the arm from a gash. "Damn." Logan looked up. "Your friends are here." She looked up and smiled when she saw the Commander and Jetstream, Will, Layla, and Warren. Warren ran over to her and helped her up, grabbing her arm gently. "Warren its just a flesh wound." Warren gritted his teeth. "You are hurt damn it." She shrugged. "We need to go get the kids." He nodded and ran off inside of the Mansion with Kiara. Layla and Will followed. Kiaras heels made loud clicking sounds. She told the guys to split up. "Warren, come with me." He nodded and ran in a different direction as Will and Layla. Kiara stopped after running a distance. She bent down and picked up a half burnt teddy bear. She began to cry. "Kiara, what's wrong..?" She held up the teddy bear. "It was Bennys..." He hugged her. "Was he important to you?" She sighed and took a step back. "Warren. Me and You raised him." His eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She looked down. "I'll tell you later. Please we need to find the kids."

Kiara walked down to the chambers of Professors "Study". She opened the secret training room. Every kid was in there. "Guys.." "Kiara!" A few of them yelled and ran up, wrapping their small arms around her. "Guys come on, we have to get you out of here." They nodded and Kiara led them out into the hallway. They began to run to the second, much smaller jet. "Everyone get in, sit down, and buckle up." They nodded. "Warren, stay in here with them." Before he could argue, Kiara was off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara came to a stop outside with Logan, Gambit, the Commander, and Jetstream. "Guys, we're all going back to my house. I have plenty of room.." They nodded before running off inside with her, down to the jet. "I'm driving." Gambit said as he went to sit in the piolets seat. Kiara grabbed him by the back of the jacket and threw him down. "No, your not." He growled in got in the Co-Piolets seat. "Everyone buckled?" They nodded. "Good, Logan. Sit. NOW." He obeyed. Kiara climbed into the Piolets seat and started the jet. Jetstream left with the Commander. Will and Layla already left. Kiara lifted them into the sky and flew towards Maxville. She put on the headset and pressed a button. Storm answered. "Kiara?" Kiara let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, It's me. Listen I have the remaining kids and we're going back to Maxville. I have room in my house for them. I have two stories built underneath my house as well. The commander and Jetstream offered to keep some." Storm fell silent. "Remaining?" "They were kidnapped by slade.." Storm sighed. "We have to get them back." "We need to make sure the others are safe first." "We'll be in Maxville later, okay?" "Okay, over and out." Kiara hit the button on the headset again and the line disconnected.

Kiara flew the group towards Maxville. After a while, they were over Kiaras house. She hit a button and her back yard opened up. She lowered the jet inside and the passage closed up. "Okay, everyone off." She unbuckled herself and walked down the walkway in the jet and opened the doors, letting the kids out. Everyone piled out, besides Warren. He grabbed her arm gently and ran his hand over it. "Warren what are you d-" "Shut up and just watch." She looked down at her arm and it was healing. She looked up at him. "My mother is a healer.. My fire heals me, and since you're somewhat of a fire user I figured it'd heal you too." She nodded and smiled, Kissing him on the cheek quickly before running down the ramp and to the kids. Warren smiled at her retreating figure. Tonight was a long night and it was only Friday. Greeeeat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara showed the kids to their room and let Logan and Gambit pick out rooms for themselves. Layla and Will are staying over for the night just for extra protection. Kiara didn't know about Warren yet. She sat down outside, sighing as she looked up at the sky. Several bright stars was shining through the darkness of the night sky. She was completely lost in the beautiful sight of the stars, she didn't even notice Warren sit down next to her. "So.." Warren broke the silence. Kiara turned and looked at him. "Yes?" Warren shrugged. "The stories below are full.. Will and Layla are taking the guest bedroom. I should go home." Kiara shook her head. "You can stay here if you'd like." He shrugged. "I don't know, I don't want to make things awkward." Kiara smiled, looking down. "We've slept together before Warren." He tilt his head. "What?" Her face brightened into a blush. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" He laughed at her reaction. "I just mean.. from our past. You were a student at Xaviers mansion. I was scared one night and you came in to be with me. We fell asleep together." Warren smiled at her embarassment.

"So, want me to stay?" She nodded. "Kiara, are you scared?" She shrugged. "Only scared of losing you again." He was shocked. He turned her head to make her look him in the eye. "Kiara.. I promise I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and nodded. Warren leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Someone cleared their throat from behind them. Kiara spun around and looked up at Logan. "L-LOGAN!" Logan stood there with his arms folded. He narrowed his eyes at Warren. "Kitten, care to explain what's going on here?" She looked down, blushing madly. "I-I'm sorry!" Warren laughed at Kiara being embarassed. He stood up. "Well, I better get going." Kiara stood up and looked at Logan. "Can we have a few minutes of privacy?" Logan shook his head. Warren laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Kiara nodded. "Be careful..please." He smiled and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. After a minute or so he handed it back. "I put my number in it." She blushed slightly. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Text me later when your body guard isn't around." She nodded as Warrens flame disk appeared under his feet and he flew off.

Kiara walked into the house after Logan and closed the door, locking it. She walked to the guest bedroom. She knocked lightly on the door. She heard rustling and hushed footsteps. 'Oh god! They're not doing THAT in my house!' She flung open the door and Will was putting his pants back on. "OH MY GOD, YOUR DOING THAT IN MY HOUSE!" Kiara busted out laughing. Layla looked down. "W-we weren't doing anything bad.. He was undressing to sleep with me." "Yeah he was going to SLEEP with you." Layla threw a pillow at Kiara." "Oh Kia! You always missinterpret everything!" Kiara narrowed her eyes before walking into the room. "Want me to get Logan." Will shook his head. "Okay then, sleep in the seperate beds. NOW." Will got in the other bed. Kiara rolled her eyes and walked out.

Kiara yawned and walked into her closet to get a sweatshirt with sweatpants, and other necessaries and walked to her bathroom. She closed and locked the door before stripping down from her x-suit. She grabbed towels and let her hair down. She stepped into the warm, waiting shower and began to wash. She got out and wrapped her towel around her body, looking at her bruise on her cheek. It was evident now because all of her make up was off. She sighed and looked at her ribs. They were nearly healed from her powers. Kiara shrugged and dried off, putting her clothes on. She dried her hair and straightened it before pulling it up into a messy bun. She pulled out her Iphone and looked through her contacts. She found Warren and texted him.

**_K: Did you get home okay? Wow I sound lame._**  
**_W: Yeah, though my door was froze when I got home._**  
**_K: Jessi the ice bitch has struck again!_**  
**_W: LOL _**

**_K: I walked in on Will and Layla. . . _**

**_W: HAHA! I feel sorry for you. _**

**_K: Your mean _**

**_W: I've been told that a few times _**

**_K: But I still love you~ :D _**

**_W: Awe you make me feel all happy inside._**  
**_K: Is that sarcasm _**

**_W: Maybe..._**  
**_K: Warren!_**  
**_W: Kiara!_**  
**_K: ..come back over _**

**_W: Are you sure?_**  
**_K: mmhm. _**

**_W: K, be there in a minute. Go to your window._**

Kiara smiled and got up, walking to her bedroom window and opening it. She sat in the window sill, waiting for him to show up. After a few minutes, she seen a flame coming towards her. Warren had a smirk on his face. She moved back to let him into the room. He stepped in and looked around. "Sit here." Kiara whispered while pointing to her bed. He nodded and sat. Kiara ran over to her door and locked it. She leaned against the door and looked at Warren. "Hm?" Kiara shook her head. "Nothing," She walked back over to him. "I need to tell you something." "Shoot." "Earlier when I told you we had a past, I.. I meant it. Back when I lived at Xavier Mansion, a boy arrived. He at the time was 13 and I was only 12. He would only talk to me. I felt something for him so I asked the professor and he told me that I was in love. I wanted to tell the boy but he told me first. We shared our first kiss that night." She looked at Warren in the eyes. "It was you Warren." He gasped slightly. "You were one of the top students in the mansion. This man named Slade caught wind of your powers and tried to capture you. By this time you were 16 and I was 15. I joined forces with him to keep him away from you. He made me steal a bunch of things from the government. I tried to change his mind about using you. He wouldn't. So the x-men moved and sealed slade away and erased your memories, sending you here." Warren looked away.

"You should have told me earlier Kiara." She got up and walked over to her window, looking out. "I was afraid you'd call it a bullshit lie and hate me even more than you did." He walked up behind her. "I was afraid Warren.. I didn't want to lose you again. When I seen you with Jessi the day after we started to get along again, I burst into tears." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin against her shoulder. "Kia, with you telling me that right there, I remembered everything. I don't know how.. Maybe my powers are restoring everything." She pulled away. "The look on your face the day it happened.. It still upsets me now." He grabbed her wrist. "Kia.." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want this to happen Warren.. I don't want Slade to come after you again." He pulled her against him. "I won't let anything happen. To you. To me. To anyone." She smiled slightly. He wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I love you Kia." Her eyes widened. "Warren..." He picked her up and layed her down on her bed. "I have since I first seen you. I'm glad you let me remember everything. Starting over would be nice but I want to love you now." Kiara smiled. Warren looked down at her before leaning in, pushing his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. He nipped her lower lip, making her open her mouth. He quickly gained control and slid his tongue past her lips. Her cheeks reddened before rubbing her tongue against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Kiara moaned softly against his lips before pulling away for air. He smirked and layed next to her. "Kia, go ahead and go to sleep." She nodded and nustled against his chest, quickly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Did I Miss Something?

_**A/N: Yeah, I know. Warren and Kiara are rushing things. But who cares? Warrens HOTT! O: Both literally and... mentally. o_0 I'm working on a better scene with them. Maybe a lemon soon? Who knows. :D OH, sorry for not posting lately. I've been studying for finals and etc. Plus I had surgery on the 22nd, soo I'm just now able to post chapters**_

Kiara woke the next morning to find herself alone. She leaned up, searching through her room with her eyes still have dazed. He wasn't there. Warren was no where to be found. She stood up and walked to her closet, thinking a shower was in much need. She grabbed her new pair of red skinny jeans, her red and black paramore v-neck shirt, and her black high heels. She smiled and grabbed her Iphone and continued onto her bathroom. Kiara threw her clothes down on the sink and reached in to grab her some towels. She began to strip down to her under garments. She was in a complete daze of how Warren and her remember each other. She was happy.. beyond happy even.

She pulled back the curtain and stared wide eye'd at the naked body infront of her. Warren. She quickly turned her head, flinging the curtain closed. "S-s-sorry!" Her face darkened into a dark crimson blush quickly. Warren smirked from inside the shower. "I didn't think you'd be up so early, I hope you don't mind I'm in here." She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I-its fine." She got up and walked back out of the bathroom, completely stunned by the sight of his well toned body. She looked down at the floor as she leaned against her wall. Wow. What a sight. She shook her head. 'Clear your head Kiara!' She tapped her cheeks and looked down at her body. She was still in her under garments. She sighed. Atleast she had something on.

Kiara waited for a few minutes before the door opened. Warren stepped out and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back inside the bathroom. He closed the door behind him. "Are you embarassed to see me? I belong to you now. Just as you belong to me." Her face darkened even more. He kissed her forhead lightly before laughing. "I'm kidding, Kia. I'm not pushing you to do things." She laughed warily and turned her back on him. He raised a brow before grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. "Don't hide your face from me Kia." She nodded and smiled. "Can I shower?" "Can I watch?" "Warren Peace you are a pervert." He smirked. "But You love it. If you didn't you wouldn't be blushing right now." Her face darkened even more, if that was even possible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara got out and wrapped her towel around her, scrubbing her hair with another towel before brushing through it. She yawned. Not enough sleep lately. She snapped her fingers and all the water on her body began to float away from the surface. It slowly drained down the bathroom sink. She pulled her garments on before pulling her paramore shirt on, tugging the red skinny jeans on and slipping into her black high heels. She let her hair go loose and curly. Kiara walked out into her room and Warren was waiting for her, sitting on her bed. She walked over to him and held out her hand. He smirked at her outfit, seeing the fishnet parts sewed into the rips of her skinny jeans. He liked it..alot. He ran a finger over one of the cuts on her thigh. Kiara shivered slightly. "Nice touch." He laughed and got up, taking her hand and walking down stairs with her. Hopefully just hopefully Logan wasn't up yet. They got to the kitchen. Spoke too soon. Kiara stopped in the door way to the kitchen, staring wide eye'd at Logan. He stared straight at them from over his coffee cup raised to his mouth. His other hand was making a fist lightly showing the tips of his "Claws". Warren sighed. He was about to say something before Kiara spoke up.

"Logan, before you make some ridiculous assumptions, we did NOT do anything last night besides sleep. I mean SLEEP. So, don't go all father figure on me. I'm old enough old man. So, you just sit there, enjoy your coffee, and keep your smart remarks to yourself." Warren blinked at her outburst. Logan chuckled. "Kid, I wasn't going to say anything... Harsh." Kiara rolled her eyes and walked to the fridge. She opened it and grabbed the orange juice. There was a gust of wind that blew the cabnet open. She walked over to it and grabbed to cups out, pouring some orange juice for the two. Kiara sat down after handing a cup to Warren, slightly sipping it as she looked at the newspaper. (Which she had stole from Logans hands.) She raised a brow and looked at the clock. It was 8:30 a.m. She sighed. "Warren why were you up so early?" She stressed the word Early. He shrugged. "I'm not a late sleeper." She yawned. "Thats obvious."

Warren smiled and took another drink of his orange juice. It wasn't long before Logan left. Kiara giggled softly. "Looks like Mr. GrumpyPants couldn't handle the scene." Warren nodded before finishing his drink. Kiara tilt her head. "Do you work today?" He shook his head no. "Well, would you like to do anything today?" He shrugged. "Like what do you have in mind?" Kiara tapped her fingers against the counter top, resting her cheek in her palm. "I don't know, I don't want to bore you out of your mind." He smiled. "You're not, nor probably ever will. Being with you is more entertaining than before." He smirked slightly. Kiara narrowed her eyes. "Thanks.. I think. Well, how about we er.. I don't know! Omigosh." She slammed her head down on the countertop. Warren began to laugh at her. She lifted her head. "Movie night? Drive around? Shop? Go for a swim?" He raised a brow. "Swim?" She nodded and got up. "I have an inground pool.." He smiled. "The kids down stairs are busy with their studies or are playing tag or something. How about I invite the gang over?" He nodded. Sounded...GREEEAAAAT.

Kiara smiled. "Will and Layla's already here." Warren smiled. "How about we do a wake up call. I bet they'd hate us for it." Kiara nodded. "What'd you have in mind." "I don't know, how about you go in and jump on the beds." He smirked. She pondered on it for a moment. "Fine." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs before walking up them slowly since she has high heels on. When she go to the guest bedroom, she took them off. He smiled and opened the door to see if they were asleep. They were. She grinned evily and barged through the door, jumping on Laylas bed, which; NOT to her surprise, Will was back in. She plopped down on her butt between the two. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASSES!" Will groaned. Layla narrowed her eyes. She never was a morning person.. well, just right after waking up. "It's only 8:35 a.m.! Why are we up for!" Layla exclaimed. Kiara smiled and shrugged. "I'm inviting the gang over to swim. In my pool... With the hottub. And the diving board. And the pool light. Hell, how about we all just have a barbeque, pool party, movie night, and sleep over~!" Kiara squeeled. Warren facepalmed. Not what he meant by waking them up.

Kiara jumped out of the bed and walked over to Warren. "We already have one party go'er." They raised their heads to look at Warren. He nodded slightly, sighing. "Listen, if your not up and downstairs in 10 minutes. I'll be back up. With ice cold water." She smiled evily..again, before slipping her high heels on and walking back downstairs. She walked to the kitchen and sighed. This kitchen wouldn't due. She needed to make breakfast, for everyone. Maybe the others will help. She sat on the counter and yawned again. Warren walked over to the chair next to where she was sitting and sat. His red shirt tight against his abs. Kiara blushed slightly before looking away. Will and Layla came down stairs and Kiara smiled. It was time for breakfast. She signalled them to follow her and moved a painting in a narrow hallway, pushing her hand against the plan wall as it scanned her hand, opening a passage for a elevator.

They all walked in and she pushed the button to go down. She folded her arms against her chest and waited until they reached the doors. Kiara walked out of the elevator, the others following her. The only sound in the plain hallway was her high heels, Warrens boots, and the others feet shuffling from still being sleepy. Kiara navigated them through a series of corridors before opening an automatic door, walking through the hallway of the 'dorms' the kids were staying in and through a stainless steel door, arriving in the kitchen. "Will you guys help me make breakfast?" They nodded. "Okay, Will, your in charge of eggs, Layla, you pour the glasses of milk and orange juice, Warren, Toast, and I'll do the bacon and help you guys when i'm finished. They nodded and went to wash their hands. They had a series of stoves and ovens in there, just as any other appliance. Kiara layed raw bacon on a series of pans and held one in each hand before her hands began to glow red and the bacon began to sizzle. She eye'd the others to make sure they didn't catch her cheating. She and flipped the bacon to its other side before doing the same task before. She put it in the oven to keep it warm before the other 8 pans were done.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time they were all done it was nearly 9:30. Kiara walked over to the intercom and pressed the red button before speaking, "Children and old men, please make you way to the kitchen for some breakfast." She rolled a cart full of trays, plates, forks, and spoons out into the hallway before the door. She waited quietly before children began to run towards the door. "MAKE A LINE!" She yelled and smiled, before walking back inside of the kitchen. She watched with the others as the kids made their way through the line, getting what they wanted. Kiara tilt her head and looked over at Layla and Will. "You guys need to go home and get your bathing suits?" They nodded. She looked over at Warren. "You?" He nodded as well. "Want me to take you guys? I could pick up the others as well." Will laughed. "With a Camero?" Kiara narrowed her eyes. "I have a Cadillac Escalade too. It seats up to seven." They looked at each other and decided to go along.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara went around the back of her house and to her other garage, opening the door and smiling at her shiny red and black Escalade. They climbed in. "Guys, I'm buying you new ones okay? Don't think I'm bragging on the money, or anything like that but you could just leave them at my house, okay?" They smiled and nodded. "Layla call Magenta and Zach, as well as Ethan." Layla nodded and dialed the number. Luckily all three of them were at Magentas house. Kiara got the directions after the okay's from the others. Soon she rolled to a stop and parked, honking the horn. They walked out. Will and Layla got out of the back and let the three into the very back before applying themselves in the seats once again. Kiara smiled and began to drive to the mall. Kiara plugged her Iphone into the radio and turned music up loud. It must've been a song the girls loved because well, they sang.

_Hot and dangerous If you're one of us, then roll with us 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love When we've got our hotpants on enough And yes, of course we does We're running this town just like a club And no, you don't wanna mess with us Got Jesus on my necklace_

_Got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side Looking sick and sexy-fied So let's go-oh-oh, let's go!_

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part You know we're superstars We are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young You know we're superstars We are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up It's about damn time to live it up I'm so sick of being so serious It's making my brain delirious_

_I'm just talkin' truth I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side Looking sick and sexy-fied So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part You know we're superstars We are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young You know we're superstars We are who we are_

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part You know we're superstars We are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young You know we're superstars We are who we are_

Warren laughed at Kiara singing this song, as well did the other boys laughing at the girls. It was a good day today, nothing was going to happen..hopefully. Kiara drove into the parkinglot of the mall and pulled into a parking spot. She cut the engine and got out before waiting for the others to exit the car. She smiled and began to walk up to the entry doors, hitting the lock button on her keychain to lock her Cadillac. Magenta ran up and smiled. "I like your outfit." Kiara laughed and nodded. "Thanks, I picked it out at hottopic...want to go?" Magentas eyes lit up. "Really?" Kiara nodded. "I have loads of money stored back from when I got paid by taking out the 'evil-do'ers'." Magenta nodded and wrapped an arm around Kiaras shoulder. "Y'know your not that bad!" The two girls began to laugh as the rest of the group trailed behind them. "We need to go get the bathing suits first." They nodded and walked to the store.

Kiara looked at the group. "Split up, and search. Girls this side, boys that side." She pointed to the other wall before walking off to find a bathing suit of her liking. Kiara scanned the wall sighing. Nothing she found was worth it. She sighed, defeated. "Kia look!" Layla ran up to her. It was green, of course, with white stripes and small sparkles on it. She read the tag. Oh gosh, thats cheap. She smiled at Layla. "Okay, go ahead." Layla squeeled. "Lets surprise the boys!" Kiara nodded and looked over to see Warren still picking his out. He looked out of place. She laughed to herself. "Kiara, what about this one?" Magenta held up a plum purple bikini with yellow paint splatters. Kiara liked it. "Whatever fits you best." Magenta laughed. "I'm not into fancy stuff, no offense." Kiara nodded and began to look. She scanned the wall again, huffing out a breath of frustration. She finally found one. It was a teal colored bikini with straps that wrapped around the ribs 3 times and tied in the back. It had bottoms that had long strings hanging down the sides. She liked it. She grabbed it and looked at the tag. $78.00. It was her size too. She walked to the cash register and met with the girls, paying for theirs quickly. They bagged them and Kiara held onto them for dear life.

Warren sighed and grabbed ahold of a pair of gray trunks with black on it. White skulls and red snakes were designed onto the fabric. He smirked and walked over to the other three. Will picked out a simple pair of red white and blue trunks, zack of course, picked out yellow and white. Ethan.. he picked out just plain orange. Warren sighed and walked over to Kiara. She took the boys trunks and put them on the counter, swiping her credit card and signing. Together, the bill was about $268.83. Not bad for six of them. Kiara smiled and walked out of the store, her heels clicking the way. Warren was walking beside her. "So, did you find something good?" He smirked and looked down at her. "Yeah.. I'm keeping it a surprise. Sooo shush." He smiled and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers between hers. The others watched with surprise. Warren grabbed her hand and was holding it. Magenta leaned closer to Layla. "Did I miss something here?" Layla nodded. "Oh yeah, majorly." They chuckled and Layla began to tell her the story.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara stopped infront of hot topic and handed Layla the bag of Bikinis before walking into the store with Magenta. "Be right back." Magenta smiled and walked over to the wall of frilly skirts and make up. She looked at a frilly skirt and sighed. "Get it Magenta. Its not that expensive." Magenta smiled slightly and grabbed it. "Actually, get whatever you want." Magenta nodded and grabbed a few shades of purple make up along with plain black and walking over to some shirts she found that were, guess what, purple. Kiara looked up the wall and seen a bra. It was a corset designed bra that had lace on the top. She held it up to herself and sighed. She felt arms wrap around her. "I think you should get it." Her face dyed dark red. "W-W-Warren!" She squeeked. He chuckled and kissed her below the ear. "Please." She nodded and held it in her hands before looking at the wall. "I really want a Corset top, but all they have is Corsets.. maybe if I buy one, I can just take the top." He smirked. "Red and Black please." She eye'd him and sighed, calling the person over. It was the same guy from the previous trip to Hot Topic.

The guy looked at Warren before growling silently and getting the Corset for Kiara. Kiara thanked him and followed him up to the register. He scanned the items for her and Magenta and glanced at the bra. "Nice." He said and told her her total. $198.97. She sighed and rubbed her forhead, knowing Warren just heard his comment. The area around her began to heat up. Great, he's pissed. She smiled and swiped her credit card, cooling the air down again. The guy at the register blinked. "Did it just get hot and now its cold again?" Kiara laughed half heartedly. "I don't feel a thing." The guy eye'd her with suspicion and thanked her for coming. She walked out of the store with Warren and Magenta. Magenta was happy and went back to walking hand in hand with Zach. Warren growled, making the area heat up again. Kiara sighed and grabbed his hand, walking with him. His hand began to get hotter...and hotter...and oh god its flaming. She quickly got rid of the flame. "Warren Peace, we're in public, stop." He sighed. "I'll repay you later.." She whispered. He blinked and looked over at her but she had her head turned, and he knew for a fact she was blushing.

They walked to the food court. "Okay, it's lunchtime people. Here's money and go get what you want." They scattered, which left her there alone with Warren. "I have a bad feeling about that guy." Kiara smiled. "You're just jealous Warren." He shook his head. "I'm serious, I have a bad feeling about him." Kiara tilt her head. "What do you mean?" "I mean I think he's hiding something. The way he was watching you... Like he wanted to run away with you and hide you." Kiara blinked. "I'll stay away from that store then." Warren chuckled and nodded. "What do you want to eat?" She shrugged. "I guess I'll take some chicken fingers and frenchfries. Get whatever to drink." He nodded and headed off. She yawned and put her head down on the table. Soon, the gang came back (Minus Warren.) They sat down and began to eat. "Wheres Warren?" Layla asked as she bit into her subway sandwich. "I think I know.." Magenta trailed off as she looked over. Kiara followed her gaze and saw him talking to Jessi. He had a smile on his face and Jessi was clinging to his arm. Kiara swallowed hard. "Wasn't he just all over you in Hottopic." Kiara nodded before looking at the table.

She held her hands together in her lap, staring intently down at the table. She didn't want to start crying. Not infront of the others. Layla pat her back. Soon Warren came back. Everyone was silent as he slid Kiaras food over to her. Kiara stared at the chicken finger and it exploded. "Kia, what's wrong?" Warren asked. "Kiara shot up in her chair, throwing the keys to Layla. "Drive back to my house. I need air. Don't forget any of the bags." Layla nodded before Kiara walked off, the sounds of her heals decreasing with the distance. Warren blinked. "What just happened?" Will stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. "What happened is she seen you with the Ice Bitch!" Warren sighed. "I was finding out if she was the one who hurt Kiara." The group fell silent. Ethan spoke up. "Guys, he's telling the truth." Layla looked back at the area where Kiara just disappeared from. "You better go find her." Warren sighed. "I'll give her time alone for now." The group nodded and finished the food, getting up and walking to the escalade. "Warren, drive. I don't like driving these huge things." He nodded and climbed into the drivers seat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiara sighed and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She felt lied to. Used even. She listened to her shoes clicking against the tiled floor. She headed through Sears and through the Bath and Body shop. She walked out the exit doors and sat on the edge of the sidewalk. She held her head in her hands and wept silently. She looked up and searched for any cameras and people. She didn't see any. She jumped into the air and headed off towards home. She watched the ground pass by quickly. She pushed herself higher into the air. She brushed her hand across a cloud. It was peaceful up here. "Hey stranger!" She turned and seen Alex flying towards her. "Hi Alex!" They hugged in midair. "Haven't seen you alot lately, whats up?" Kiara shrugged. "Nothing much, what about you?" "Going to my girlfriends house." "Oh, really?" He nodded. "Go get 'em tiger!" He laughed and slapped her arm lightly. "Well, I better get going." She nodded and watched him fly past her. "Bye lover boy!" "Bye!" He flew away, fast. She smiled and flew towards home, quickly descending herself from the air as she landed on her front steps.

She opened her door to see Layla standing there waiting. "You still want this party?" Kiara nodded. "Well, Warren needs to talk to you first." She nodded and headed upstairs. "Your surprise is on your sink in the bathroom, Warrens in your room." Kiara opened her door and closed it, leaning against it. "Kiara.." She looked at the floor. She heard rustling and footsteps getting closer to her. He lifted her chin. "I want you to look at me, Kia." She agreed silently. "I wasn't doing what you think with Jessi, I wanted to find out who it was who hurt you.. It was her and Lash." Kiaras eyes narrowed. "I'll get her back." Warren grabbed her shoulders. "Only in save the citizen." Kiara nodded and sighed. Warren tilt her head back up and claimed her mouth with his. He brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck before nipping her lower lip. She opened her mouth lightly and he claimed it with his tongue, wrestling hers for dominance. She moaned quietly before Warren picked her up and carried her over to her bed. He sat her down and looked at her beautiful blushing face. "I love you Kia, only you." She nodded and blushed again.

Warren crawled over her and claimed her mouth with his again, he lifted up her shirt and ran his fingers up her sides as he did so, pulling her shirt over her head. Kiara tugged on his red shirt and pulled it off. She drank in the sight of his well toned body. He unbuckled her pants and pulled them down, lightly grabbing her panties before there was a knock on the door. "Come on guys! We want to swim!" Kiara snapped back to reality. "W-we'll be down in a second!" She looked up at Warren who had a smirk on his face. She leaned up and kissed him quickly before walking into her bathroom. "Go ahead and get dressed Warren." He smiled and stripped down, pulling on his swim trunks. Kiara rubbed her finger across her swollen lips and stripped down, pulling her hair up into a bun and taking the tags off of her bikini, putting it on. She blushed when she saw herself in the mirror. She pulled on some minishorts and a tube top. She pushed her feet into sandals and walked back into her room to find Warren waiting for her. She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome to the Gang

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been doing homework. I've been slowly moving around still from the surgery but thats okay, cuz well. I'm here now~ Here's another chapter of Kiara and hothead Warren. Though, be advised, a lemon! Or a few? :D HEHEHE. Later in the chapters, Something happens with Warren and Kiara. Just a warning everyone! Well R&R.. and I do not own any one besides Kiara and a few other oc's.**

Kiara pulled Warren downstairs and walked out the back door with Warren. Outside the others stood, staring at the pool. Kiara smiled and tightened her grip on Warrens hand. "I hope you like what you see. Boys, go ahead and jump in." Before she could finish her sentence, Zach was already jumping into the pool, splashing everyone. "Zach!" Magenta yelled at her albino boyfriend. "Come on in this pool feels great!" Kiara smiled, shaking her head. "Go Warren." He nodded and pulled off his shirt and walked to the side of the pool. Kiara stared at his abs. 'Yummy.' She thought. She quickly snapped out of it when she felt water being splashed on her. She stared at Will who just did a cannon ball. "Sorry Kiara, didn't see you there." She twitched and flexed her hand, the water getting cold where Will was. "K-k-Kiara! S-s-stop!" She smiled and let the water return back to normal.

Layla and Magenta looked at the hottub. Kiara smiled and turned the jets on in the hottub before looking back at at Layla and Mag. "Go ahead you two." They nodded and pulled their shirts off over their head, pushing their shorts down. Will and Zach stopped doing whatever they were doing to admire the outfits their girls had. "Magenta, I think the spot next to me is calling your name~!" Zach whistled at her. Layla blushed under Wills gaze. Layla and Magenta slowly lowered themselves into the hottub. Warren smirked at Kiaras hesitating body. "Come on Kia, we showed them, its your turn!" Kiara sighed, defeated. Warren leaned back against the side of the pool. Kiara looked down as she pulled her tube top off, pushing her mini shorts down and taking her sandals off. Warrens eyes scanned over her body. "Kia, I think you should wear that every day." Everyone started to laugh at her. Magenta leaned over to Layla. "Is it just me or is Warren acting a little weird." Layla nodded before whispering back. "Remember, they've known each other from a long time ago." "Oh yeahh!" The two girls began to giggle before calling to Kiara to join them.

Kiara slid herself into the hottub. "This feels greeeeeeat!" The other girls nodded before they leaned back. Magenta raised her head and looked at Layla, nudging her in the side to get her attention. Layla opened her eyes and looked over at the girl. Magenta nodded her way towards Kiara. Layla smiled and watched as Kiara was taking a drink of her lemonade. "So, Kia, how far have you and Warren gotten?" Kiara spit her lemonade out and stared at Layla, blushing madly. "W-what!" The two girls laughed at her expression. "We want to know how far you and Warren have gotten." Kiara pouted, looking down at the water. "Well, earlier... When you called for us to come down we.." She trailed off. The two girls was scooting closer to her. "What..?" Kiara looked up at them. "He was pulling ..." The girls leaned in further, curious. "Pulling what?" Kiara closed her eyes, her cheeks feeling hotter. "Pulling down my...panties?" The two girls squeeled and then they all began to laugh.

Warren raised a brow over to the girls's way. "What the hell are they smoking?" The two shrugged and tried to listen to the girls. "I give up, I can't hear a thing." Warren and Will nodded towards Zach and all three sighed. "I wonder when they'll come in here." They shrugged and sat there, bored.

Kiara tilt her head and looked at Layla. "How far have you and Will..." Layla shrugged, trying to hide her blush. "Almost all the way, he was about to..enter when his parents walked into the house." Magenta and Kiara busted out laughing. Loudly. "S-shut up you two!" Layla yelled, covering her face. Kiara turned and looked at Magenta. "And you?" "All the way." Kiara blinked. Magenta wasn't embarassed at all. "Lucky.." Kiara grumbled under her breath but both of the girls heard it. "So, you guys ready to go and attack our boyfriends?" They nodded and stood up, jumping off of the side of the hottub and into the pool. They swam underwater and popped up infront of their boyfriends. Will wrapped his arms around Layla and swam to a corner of the pool. As did Zach. But Warren just pulled Kiara to his body and floated around with her. "Kia, what were you guys laughing at?" Kiara shook her head, putting her hands against his well toned chest. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He smirked and leaned down, placing a kiss on her sweet lips. She eagerly accepted it.

Kiara sighed, content. "Warren, could...we.. um.." Her face lit up. 'Oh god, am I about to ask him something about THAT?' She shook her head. "What Kia?" He looked down at her small form. "Could we play chicken?" He sighed, not expecting that question at all. "If you want." She smiled and nodded. "Guys we're playing chicken!" The girls squeeled and swam towards Kiara and Warren. "Remember, we climb onto our boyfriends shoulders and try to knock down each other. No powers." They smiled and nodded before climbing onto Will and Zachs shoulders. Kiara looked back at Warren before he grabbed her, lifting her up and putting her on his shoulders. He pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. "First up, Magenta and Zach." Warren walked towards Zach as Kiara put her hands on Magentas shoulders, pushing her. Magenta barely budged before pushing on Kiara's shoulders. Kiara started to fall back but caught herself before grabbing Magentas outstretched arm and pulling her into the water. "Wooot!" Warren smirked. Next up was Layla and Will. No problem at all, Layla fell into the water with one single push. They began to laugh and Kiara dove into the water backwards from Warrens shoulders.

When she popped up Warren was looking at her. "What?" He shook his head and pulled her against his body. He lowered down as whispered into her ear huskily. "I love the feeling of your legs around me." Her face lit up in a bright shade of red. She smirked against him before kissing the side of his neck, trailing up to his ear and biting his ear lobe. "Want to test that out later..?" He smirked against her neck, not saying anything. "Food time!" Kiara pushed herself out of the side of the pool and walked over to her grill. She tapped her finger against her chin and stared at it. She never used one before. Warren smiled and got out, walking up behind her. "Need help?" She nodded and smiled. "I'll pat the hamburgers down and such, will you grill them for me?" He nodded and they got to work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the food was done, everyone fixed their plate and dug in. Kiara threw her plate away after she was finished but the others stayed in their spot. Kiara felt as if someone was watching her, but it wasn't familiar. She looked around in the dim blue light of the sky. She didn't SEE anybody. She narrowed her eyes and her hand lit up. "Kia?" Layla called over her shoulder. Kiara snapped back to reality after feeling the persons gaze was gone. "Coming." She plopped back down on Warrens lap and nuzzled against his body. Will smirked at the so called badass of sky high being a total softy. Warren lifted his gaze and glared at Will. Will's smile faltered. "So, who wants to go in and watch some movies?" Kiara looked at everyone. It was beginning to get cool outside and she wanted to go in and get warm. "There are three bathrooms in the house, go shower. The couples jumped up and walked inside of the house. "I didn't mean it like...that." Kiara sighed and looked back at Warren. "Lets go inside." He nodded and followed her inside the dark house.

Kiara wrapped her towel around herself and sat on the stairs. Warren sat next to her. "Kia.." She looked over at him. "Hm?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forhead. "I love you." She smiled and kissed his adams apple. "Is the great Warren Peace becoming a softy?" He smirked. "Only infront of you." She laughed lightly and laced her fingers with his. Shortly after, the others came out clean. "I didn't expect you guys would take a shower together." They began to laugh and sat on the couch. Kiara pulled Warren to a chair and sat him down, reclining across his lap. They began to watch Halloween 2. Warren smiled as he felt Kiara stiffen in his arms at the scary parts. He chuckled to himself. Eventually the movie was over. "What next?" "How about Team America?" They eagerly accepted and began to laugh at the puppets playing cops.

After about an hour later, Kiara began to laugh at the puppets having sex. She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. Warren pulled her close to his body and breathed into her ear softly nipping it. "Kia.." She closed her eyes and stared at the floor. "Guys Imma go upstairs and Warrens coming too." They nodded, barely paying attention. Kiara stood up and pulled Warren to his feet, walking up the stairs with him. Zach smirked and whispered quietly. "That mans about to get laid." They busted out laughing again. Kiara opened her bedroom door and closed it behind them, locking it. She turned around and looked up at Warren. He pinned her against her door between his arms. She ducked under his arms and ran over to her bed, giggling slightly. He turned and looked at her, raising a brow. "Running from me?" She nodded, still smiling. He smiled, stretching as he flexed his abs. Kiara stared at him as if she was in a trance. He quickly crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. "I got you.." She blushed lightly. "You cheated."

He tilt his head towards the bathroom. Kiara followed his gaze and nodded before pulling him into the bathroom. She locked the door behind them again and pulled the curtains closed over the window. She turned on the hot water to her shower before turning her back to Warren, reaching up to untie her bikini top from around her neck. He watched her intently before walking up, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging on one of the ties to her bottoms. She had her eyes closed as she reached around to untie the second part to her top. She let it drop to her feet. Warren smiled and kissed her neck gently, letting his fingers untie the other part of her bottoms. He felt them fall to the floor. He turned Kiara around and looked at her body, drinking in every inch of it. She was truly beautiful. "Kiara, look at me.." She opened her shocking blue eyes and smiled slightly, trailing her fingers down his well toned stomach to his swim trunks. She tugged on the tie and pulled them apart, letting them fall to his feet. She didn't dare looking down.

Warren smiled at her bright red face and pulled her into the shower. When Kiara felt the warm water hit her back, she no longer felt nervous. She looked up at Warrens face and smiled, pulling him down to kiss her. He gladly obliged. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nipped her lower lip. She opened her mouth and he claimed it with his tongue, wrestling hers for dominance. She slid her fingers up and into his hair, pulling on it lightly which earned a slight growl from Warren. She felt his hands slide up and down her sides slowly, pulling her against him gently. She felt something against her waist and moaned slightly against his breath. He pulled away and switched them around, letting the water run down his body. He pulled his mouth back to hers, running his fingers across her bare chest. He played with the nice handful of her breast, massaging it gently as he pressed his thumb against her peak. She moaned gently before breaking away. He lowered his head and trailed kisses from her jaw to her neck, going down over her colar bone and down to her breast. He smiled lightly and put his lips over her peak, letting his tongue dance over it as he let his left hand massage her other breast.

She rubbed the back of his head gently as she let out a breathless moan. He nipped it lightly and sucked. Earning another moan from his soon to be lover. He smirked lightly and slid his tongue over to her other nipple, tracing it slowly with his tongue before flicking it against it. She tugged on his hair lightly. He stood up turned the water off, lifting up Kiara. She wrapped her legs around his stomach and her arms around his neck as he walked back into her bedroom. He layed her down on his bed and kneeled down onto the floor, opening her legs and looking at her core. He smiled before leaning in, brushing his tongue against her clit. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, holding onto her sheets gently. He smiled and closed his eyes, putting his hands against her thighs as he rubbed them gently, sucking on her clit lightly as he moved his head from side to side, letting his tongue brush against her. She moaned out quietly as he did so. He smiled and moved down, licking her opening gently as he rubbed his thumb over her clit, massaging it at a steady pace.

Kiara leaned up slightly, propping herself up on her elbow as she reached and rubbed his head, letting out another barely audible moan. Warren pushed his tongue inside of her wet folds. Kiara fell back onto her back and gripped her sheet in a fistful. He felt her throb under his touch and wetten against his tongue. He burried his face against her heated core and began to stroke his tongue along her opening, sliding it around inside of her. She moaned quietly to his surprise. Kiara squirmed slightly as a strong feeling found its way into her stomach. She moaned aloud before cumming against his tongue. Warren smiled and lapped up her juices. He stood up and looked down at Kiara, her face dark from a blush. Her eyes trailed down his body and stopped at his hard, aching member. She leaned up and sat on her knees, taking him into her hand and stroking it softly. He growled softly, closing his eyes. She stroked his member faster before placing it into her mouth, sliding it deeper and deeper into her. She began to bob her head slightly, sliding his member in and out of her mouth. She ran a finger along his length that was exposed and massaged it in circles. He moaned softly, putting his hand on the back of her head.

Kiara smiled and moved her head back and forth faster, earning a louder grunt out of Warren. "K-Kia..!" She took him out of her mouth and began to stroke him at a fast pace, placing small licks on the head before sucking on it. He slightly bucked his hips before exploding into her mouth. She looked up at him and swallowed it. He pushed her onto her back and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips. He smiled slightly and nipped her neck. "Kia.. hold your breath." She did as told as he pushed into her wet folds. She let out a pained cry as he broke her virgin barrier. "I'm sorry.. It'll hurt for a few minutes." She nodded as he began to push himself in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he burried himself deep inside of her, slowly beginning to thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted faster, earning a low grunt from him. She smiled and began to push her hips against his, moaning his name quietly as the pain started to subside.

Kiara flipped them over as she stared down at her lover. He grabbed her waist and began to move her up and down on his member. She tilt her head back and closed her eyes, putting her hands on his chest as she pushed herself up and down onto him faster. He felt her moisten around him, her muscles tightening. He flipped them back over and thrusted himself in and out of her at a fast pace, earning a loud moan from Kia. "W-Warren I..I'm going.." He smiled and whispered into her ear. "Go ahead Kia.." She tightened around him before exploding into a sensation of pure bliss. Warren soon followed after her, exploding his seed deep inside of her. He pulled out of her and layed next to her, pulling the covers over them as they quickly fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Kiara woke up, she felt sore as hell. She looked over at Warrens sleeping frame and got up, walking to her bathroom with difficulty and began to wash yesterdays grime off of her. She smiled when she remembered the night before, even though it hurt. She was so out of it she didn't even feel someone slip into the shower behind her. Arms wrapped around her waist and made her jump, looking over her shoulder she seen Warrens still sleepy face. He smiled warmly at her and kissed her lips softly. She began to wash her hair and washed his for him. After they got out of the shower and they dried off, they walked down stairs and smiled at the sleeping friends. She walked into the kitchen and began to fix breakfast. "Kia?" She looked over at Warren. "Yeah?" "I have to go to work.. I'll come by later okay?" She nodded and kissed him bye. "I love you." She watched him retreat and smiled to herself. "Well, aren't you a sly dog." She laughed at Laylas voice and Magenta patted her back. "Welcome to the gang." They began to laugh.

**A/N: Lemon. woah. I suck at writing one. Oh well~ There was another chapter of Could Things Get Worse. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW~ :D And sorry for the short chapter... :\**


	8. UMMM!

Okay, sorry about the no update, I've been totally swamped with homework and dealing with my um... significant other? JK... I rather tape his mouth shut!. . . anywho, This story will not. I repeat. WILL NOT! be updated until I have a few more reviews~ :D Sorry! Love you guys who reviewed! THANKSSS!

-DarkSavage 


	9. D: I'm so sorry!

Hello my lovelies. Sorry I have not updated in a while but.. things have been a little crazy lately. I promise that I'll post some chapters up as soon as possible! I have been neglecting you all.

ALSO, I realize now that things are going WAYYYY too fast in this story.. so lets tone it down, okay? ;) well, Until then.. ciao my lovely readers. Goodnight! I will try to post a chapter by tomorrow or the next day. :D


	10. Short Chapter 8

Kiara sighed as she twirled her hair around her index finger. It was boring at the house. Uncrossing her legs, she made her way over to the window where she looked out at the brightened sky. It looked like a nice day to go for a walk. Turning, Kiara walked to the elevator and took it down to the chambers deep underneath the house. When the doors opened, Kiara took to strolling down the halls.

"Logan?" She hollered.

No answer. Sighing, Kiara kept searching until a small group of children ran past her, obviously playing tag. "Hey, Malcom, where is Logan?" She asked one of the boys. He looked up at her with his mismatched eyes.

"He's in the kitchen getting a drink, Rara." Kiaras eyebrow twitched. He better not have.. ... She nodded to the kid before she broke off in a dead sprint towards the kitchen. She slowed to a stop infront of the doors, quietly sneaking through them when she seen him. She stopped, watching Logan chug down the beer he had in his hand. Clearing her throat to get his attention, her gaze hardened. Logan turned to look at her.

"Hey kid." He took another swig of the disgusting liquid.

Kiaras eyes darkened before she nodded her head towards the beer bottle. "Why do you have that?" Logan shrugged.

"I was thirsty."

"So you went out and bought yourself beer?"

"Pretty much." Logan raised the bottle to his lips, tilting his head to drink the liquid. Kiaras hand flexed, the liquid shooting to the back of his throat to make Logan choke, spitting it out.

"What the hell, kid?" He finally said after he stopped coughing.

"I do not respect the fact that you have that disgusting liquid in my house. Get rid of it, before I do." Kiara warned him. "Fine..." He sighed off and opened the large titanium fridge, grabbing the six pack and walking past her out of the kitchen. "I'll drink it gone."

Kiara threw her hands up in defeat before she groaned, exiting after him. "I'm going for a walk, Logan!" "Whatever kid!" She rolled her eyes and walked back to the elevator, opening the doors and stepping in. When she hit the main floor of her home, she walked to the counter and grabbed her phone before she slipped it in her front sweatshirt pocket. She walked to the front door and slipped outside. It was long after the others went home and she was bored out of her mind. She would be going back to school tomorrow. School... she hasn't been in a while. Taking a step, Kiara slowly broke off into a jog down the sidewalk. After about a mile or so, Kiara felt like she was being followed. She looked over her shoulder and seen nothing. Shrugging it off, she kept running.

She heard rustling. Turning, she searched the area around her before starting to run again. That's when she saw it. The droid walking towards her, its head loling before it straighted up, its arm moving up before a dark red lazer shot out of its hand, hitting Kiara in the chest. Kiara fell back, gasping in pain. She felt it rip through her skin. She leaned up, holding her hand to her chest where she felt blood running down her sweatshirt. She growled before she shot off into the sky, looking over her shoulder at the droid who followed after her, the rockets on its feet shooting out fire. Kiara spun through the air, creating a small vortex before she aimed it at the droid.

The droid just cut through it. Kiara felt her power slowly leaving her. She was already tired and she barely just attacked. What the hell was in that lazer? The droid shot another lazer at her but she quickly moved out of the way, moving her hands around in a small circle she gathered a small ball of air before she threw it at the droid. The droid was forced back but otherwise looked fine.

"Damn." Kiara sputtered out. The Droid blurred out of vision before appearing behind her. Kiara spun only to get a punch in the face, splitting her lip open and cracking her cheek bone. This forced Kiara back about 20 feet. Why was she getting beat? She was part of the X-men for crying out loud! How could she let this happen? Lifting her head, she stared at the droid before her hands lit up in a dark red flame, flying at the droid. Her body collided with it, making them spin in the air as her hands slid to his head, her fingers melting into the skull. She ripped the head away, letting it fall through the sky, down towards the earth. Her vision darkened a bit. Her chest was severely bleeding. She felt weird inside. What was happening? She suddenly felt really tired..

"Kiara!" She heard someone yell. She couldn't pinpoint the voice... It was dark. 'I'm tired.' She thought. She suddenly felt air rushing past her ears, whipping her hair around her as she plummeted towards the earth.


End file.
